A New Leaf
by Hot Mess 12
Summary: What would happen if there were other Saiyans out there in the universe? What if one of them needed help?
1. Hope

The twenty-seven year old woman walked confidentially into Capsule Corporation's front office building. She sighed as she walked up to the receptionist, carrying a small black briefcase in her left hand. "I'm here to see the president."

The irritated receptionist heard that many times every day. She acted happy trying to be as polite as possible in order to keep her job, but really all she was focused on now was the fact that her smoke break came in five minutes. It came in five agonizing minutes "May I ask for the name?" The woman fumbled through her desk to find the schedule of her boss' appointments.

On the opposite side of the front desk, the twenty-seven year old woman stood in her heels seeing the hassle written across the receptionist's face. She swept her brunette hair out of her face with her fingers before making the effort to reply. "Chiyo Emiko." The nervous woman gripped her briefcase slightly tighter, hoping she was in the schedule's database. She needed this chance to talk to him.

Looking down at the schedule, the young receptionist looked into the appointment spot before her boss' lunch break, and there the name stood. Chiyo Emiko. She glanced up at the woman. She was a beautiful woman with brunette locks that barely overlapped her shoulders. She had bold facial features such as higher cheekbones and long eyelashes. She was average height, but her in-shape body made her look stunning. The receptionist slightly envied her but did not show it as she spoke. "Oh yes, I see you here. I'll contact him immediately." She turned her office chair around and buzzed the president's office. "Sir, your next appointment, Ms. Chiyo, is here to see you."

There was a brief moment of silence before a reply came. "Send her up." It was a monotone reply, and that made Chiyo nervous; however, she was not one to show it. She simply nodded, smiled, and headed toward the elevator. As she hit the button that opened the elevator doors, she heard a voice of encouragement from just feet away from the elevator. "Good luck with your presentation. I hope he approves."

She looked off to her side to find a guy with messy black hair and casual clothes walking toward the same elevator. Chiyo knew this person was Goten because of her studies of Saiyans at home. Though, honestly, seeing any of them in person, gave her an inward sense of hope.

She smiled politely toward Goten. "Thank you. I hope he likes it too."

Goten waltzed into the elevator after Chiyo entered. "Well, here's a few tips. Don't be boring. He gets bored with the presentations to begin with. Don't repeat yourself. He thinks that people who do that don't know what they're talking about. Umm…what else? Oh yeah, don't use your…" He paused and instantly turned bright red.

Chiyo sighed. "I got it. Don't use my sexuality." She got that tips like that all the time back home. The elevator doors opened, revealing a short hallway that led to massive oak doors. She stepped out, and Goten followed suit. "Sorry, he just really hates how every pretty girl turns out to be nothing but a flirt…not that I think you are, but it's just a tip."

Chiyo smiled. "Don't worry. I know the drill." She continued walking slowly toward the doors. She saw Goten following a few steps behind her. Logically, she figured out that Goten would be staying outside the interview room, probably waiting on Trunks for his lunch break.

She was right. There was a bench outside the room, and Goten sprawled out on it. "Good luck…ummm."

"My name's Chiyo. And thank you." She turned her attention to the doors and knocked hard against it with her free fist.

"Come in."

Chiyo opened the door, only to face the president of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs. As she slid through the doors and closed them quietly and quickly, she lightly sighed.

She hoped that he wouldn't think she was crazy.


	2. Shock

Chiyo breathed inheavily so she remembered to keep breathing. She had read several times over in her books back home about just how ruthless Saiyans could be. She could also draw her own experiences into the race's erratic actions. She had exploded before.

The only problem with this situation here and now was that she has never interacted with any other Saiyans except for the queen. And yet, she would deny even being of Saiyan descent. Ironically, she was of the highest bloodline. A bloodline she shared with her brother, Vegeta.

As Chiyo approached the long reception table in the massive office that was completely surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, she gazed at his son. His attitude was completely different than what she thought it would be. She would think that a president of such a colossal corporation would be more reserved and tense. Instead she had to fight the urge to stare as he propped his feet up on the table. His purple locks flowed seamlessly as he pulled his attention briefly toward her. He then looked down at his watch with irritation written all over his face. "Well, you have fifteen minutes, Miss Chiyo. I suggest you use your time wisely."

Chiyo simply smirked. She couldn't help it. She would have acted in the same manner if she was in his position. In fact, she had been in several situations like this. She put down her suitcase and pulled out a small capsule. It was unmarked, indicating that it was not one from Capsule Corporation. "Well, simply said, there is a way to fit things into capsules much smaller than the ones your industry currently uses."

Her smirk broke into a full smile with her teeth sparkling as she continued. She had caught his attention. "You see, President Briefs, there is nothing but science to it. The whole reason that we use the capsules as they are now is because you can't find a smaller container that can hold a mass and withstand its velocity and acceleration when the capsule is opened." His eyes met hers and this time, she spoke with confidence. This time she wasn't leaving without his approval. "However, if you leave this planet and go to one similar, you find that changing the velocity or acceleration is pointless, but the masses' power can be trained. It can be conditioned."

He kept his gaze on her. He hadn't expected much from her. She was, after all, a beautiful woman, and those of her type generally had nothing more to offer than their looks. Chiyo, on the other hand, had brains. To know about the similar planets to Earth was one thing, but to know the different makeup definitely meant she knew what she was talking about. It was intriguing to him that she would come to him about it though. Her capsule was far more advanced than his, and it would sell more if she got a business up and running. "I see."

Chiyo tilted her head to get her hair to flow toward her left shoulder. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions." She smirked. "I'm not exactly here to show you a tiny capsule although it'll help your corporation. The less material, the better."

"So why exactly are you here?" Trunks pulled his feet off the table and sat straighter in his chair. Chiyo blushed as she saw his muscles peak underneath his suit. She recovered as she sighed and looked out the window.

"Is there a way to darken those windows so no one can see through them from outside? It would be easier to just show you than tell you." She leaned up against the glass table eventually propping herself onto the edge of it. Her pencil skirt made that difficult for her. She was not used to this type of business attire.

Trunks was taken back by her move. He knew that it was too good to be true. He angrily sighed. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." He pointed her in the direction of the huge doors.

She quickly hopped down, breaking one of her heels in the process as she fell to the ground. She had known they were too tall for her, but she thought she could handle them. Apparently not. Trunks got up to help her. Chiyo just shot him a dirty look as she straightened herself off, dusting the dirt off of her butt. "Fine then. I'll show you anyways."

Trunks had expected her to come on to him, but she stepped back from him. "Please dim the windows." Chiyo could hear her voice quiver, but as Trunks snapped his fingers to dim the windows, she felt nervous.

She closed her eyes to focus. She had one shot to get this right. In all of her years of secretly fighting on her home planet, she never had to use this form of herself. The only times she had ever exposed it to anyone was when her anger took complete control which happened exactly three times.

She focused her ki to flow evenly through her body, breathed heavily out, and charged up. Her hair turned gold as she reopened her eyes and stood face to face with a bewildered Trunks. "How in the hell can you do that?" He didn't hold his tongue like she expected. Apparently those personality profiles on her planet weren't exactly accurate. She was glad for that. It made things more interesting.

"I'm a Super Saiyan. The first female one to be procise." Her smile radiantly highlighted her facial features. In the midst of several moments of silence, Trunks' watch went off. At that, Chiyo tossed the small capsule she had brought in Trunks' direction and watched as he easily caught it. "That's for your time. Hope you can figure it out which I'm sure you can."

She leveled down quickly, grabbed her bag, and headed toward the door. Trunks slid the capsule into his pocket and followed her out. As she escaped through the doors of his office and into the hallway, Trunks reached out for her wrist. He gripped it tightly, forgetting that his friend was in view. "Tell me. Why are you here? Why'd you show me that and then just leave?"

She turned to look him in the eyes. Trunks was shocked at the dark green that showed specks of gold tint.

_Damn, she really can't be this pretty. Come on Trunks, wake up already._

She simply smirked. That smirk was all too familiar to him. It looked exactly like his father's. So, she was definitely a Saiyan. There was no doubt about that. "I'm here to help you. You need an alliance with my planet. And I'm leaving because I only had fifteen minutes with you."

She leaned up to his ear and began to whisper. During the process, he slightly twitched as it tickled him. "I'll simply have to catch you around some time." She began to smile and suddenly looked over his shoulder to see a speechless Goten. "Hello there, Goten. Thanks for your advice."

And just like that, she transported out of the room, leaving Trunks stunned. But he quickly turned to Goten. "What advice did you give her?"

Goten threw his hands up in front of him. "Nothing big. Just to not be boring. She just seemed nervous. I was being nice."

Trunks rolled his eyes as he headed toward the elevator. "Goten, we aren't the only Saiyans in the universe anymore. She was another."

Goten's playful expression turned serious quickly. "Hmm…wouldn't think that by looking at her." He walked a few steps behind his best friend. "She's a looker."

Trunks pressed the elevator button and stepped in as soon as they opened, waiting for Goten to get inside. When the doors completely closed, he smirked. "And she's off limits to you."

Goten leaned his head back and propped it against the elevator's wall. "It's about time."

As they stepped out of the elevator, they headed side by side to the front of the building. Trunks caught a glimpse of her then, and he noticed she had changed her heels. Chiyo went through one of the revolving doors sending a look Trunks' way as she walked out into the streets. It was a look that meant he'd have to wait on her terms. It was going to be her way or no way.

She was definitely of Saiyan descent. And he'd have to wait to learn more. He placed his hands in his pockets, only to feel the small capsule in his grip. He looked up. This was going to be torture.


	3. Understanding

It had been three weeks since she had left the office, and her reappearance was all that clouded his mind. It was weird to him that she trusted him over all the others she could tell. There had to be some undeniable reason for that.

And there had to be a reason why the anticipation of seeing her again was getting to him. He would think that she would have contacted him again by now. She was a mysterious person though, so what if she was just playing a trick on him? What if she was just messing with his head?

He figured that if that was the case, it was working. He sat in his chair with his elbows propped on the long glass table. At the moment, he was trying to watch another boring presentation. He chewed lightly on the end of his pen. He always did that when he was nervous, but he never really knew why. He didn't even know why he was nervous in the first place.

The woman in front of him was an attractive blond. The worst kind of girl to try to gain his attention through her sexuality. Unfortunately for her, he was not interested in her or what she was saying. He pulled out the small capsule with his free hand and looked at it smiling in the process. In the next instant, his watch beeped. He looked up at the bomb shell and sighed. "Well, that was a great presentation. I'll be sure to contact you if we need a change in advertising. You can leave your number with the receptionist on the way out."

She smiled triumphantly. "Of course. I hope I hear from _you _next time.'' She winked, packed up her materials, and left the office trying to walk as sexy as possible. Trunks shook his head and paid no mind. There was no reason to anymore. Everyone wanted him for his money. It was so obvious that it was simply pathetic.

As the doors closed, he started tapping his pen on the table while he examined the small capsule in his hand. "How the heck can something really come out of this thing?"

"That's very simple, actually. It uses the same premise that your capsules work off of." Chiyo was smiling brightly. She knew that it had to have nearly killed him waiting for her. She did it on purpose so that he would develop more educated questions for her to answer instead of shock-driven ones.

He swiveled his chair around to face her. She was leaning against the wall. This time, however, she wasn't dressed for the occasion. She was in low-cut jeans with a faded effect, outworn tennis shoes, and a green v-neck t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Even in her current attire, she was stunning. It baffled Trunks at how this could even be possible, but there she was corrupting everything he believed was the impossible. "It's nice to finally hear from you, Chiyo." He stood up from his chair, and he quickly trapped her against the wall by putting his hands against the wall close to her shoulder blades, leaving her face-to-face with him only inches away. "So this time, there is no time limit." He couldn't believe he was doing something so bold toward her. He normally could remain reserved in all situations that he was tense in.

She coolly replied. "I would hope not." Her radiant warmth made Trunks blush, and he quickly pulled away. She walked and casually sat down in his chair and spun around to prop her feet up on the table, crossing them at the last second. "So, what are your questions, Trunks?" She smiled a wickedly beautiful smile. One that Trunks knew that only a Saiyan could make.

He paced slowly around the chair but finally decided to stand draped over the back of it. "I have several. What planet are you from?" Background information was one of the most important things to have when trying to get to the bottom of something. There was no helping the predicament, so he was going to ask the most obscure yet most meaningful questions to receive answers to.

"Well, the simple answer is Veneta, but there's more to the planet than you think." She leaned back in the chair and tilted her head up abruptly to look at him. "But if you can believe it, nothing in my life is ever simple." She kept up her smile spread across her face, and it was beginning to make Trunks alittle precautious.

"Your father has a sister, ya know. He was Prince Vegeta, one of the most aggressive and ruthless fighters of the Saiyan existence. She was Princess Veneta, the outcast. She never used her abilities to harm anyone, which is why she escaped the planet's destruction unharmed. She had been sent to a foreign planet that seemed to be inhabited by an extremely defenseless race. It was supposed to be the easiest takeover in the universe. A few days after she and my mother and father left, their home planet no longer existed." She paused and intently looked into his eyes. "The three of them transformed the planet into a pleasant peaceful world apart from all other trivial planets that had wars and problems constantly."

Trunks looked down at her, not really sure what he had to do in all of this. "Alright. So, why exactly are you he"

Chiyo clamped her hand over his mouth to cut him off. "I'm not finished." She laughed playfully as she continued. "Queen Veneta took in many princesses that will eventually take the throne. There are eight of us total."

"Us? What do you mean?"

Chiyo pushed the chair back into Trunks but stood up and pushed in under the table. She walked over to the huge windows and looked at over the city. It was beautiful to her. She had crossed her arms unknowingly, and her attitude became somber. Her smile quickly faded. "Yes, us. I'm one of the princesses to the throne. My father died in a space expedition accident before my birth, and my mother died soon after giving birth to me. The queen took me in as her own, and since then, I'm the oldest princess. I'm supposed to be the one to take the throne."

Trunks walked casually over toward Chiyo and stood next to her, crossing his arms too. "Why are you really here, Chiyo?" "There are certain things that are practically taboo on my planet. One of them is interaction with the Saiyan race. No one knows that the queen is one or that I'm one." She paused momentarily to recollect herself. "So when I found out about you guys through my Saiyantology classes, I found out how fasinating the race was. There was a small chapter on the Z-fighters so I dig deeper into our archives." She looked over the city to see the fading skyline turns delicate shades of lavender and pink. She sighed, "And then it happened. There are many men after me at home. They all want to be my suitor. Unfortunately, they all want me for everything that's not me. They want the money, the fame, and the power that comes with being my suitor. It started when I was 8. By the age of 13, you're already supposed to be arranged with a guy so we started young. A boy decided to grab my wrist when he was courting and yanked me to my knees. I lost it and ran away. I hid in the gardens, crying at the whole thing, and then I screamed. Energy raced through me, and my hair turned gold."

Trunks smiled warmly at her. "But you didn't know that was a Super Saiyan form, did you? It wasn't until those classes that it clicked." She nodded, looking back at him as she returned his glance. "Yeah, at that time, my guard rushed to my side and calmed me down. He knew what I was, so he started taking me to night martial arts meetings. I was talented and climbed the ranks fast. It was all done in secret because fighting is taboo." "That's insane." Trunks rolled his eyes. "How can a world like that even exist?"

"Because of the fear. Queen Veneta lived in fear her whole life because of her own race. But that doesn't explain why I'm here." She giggle warmly. "By my next birthday, I'm supposed to be married and take the throne. I refuse to, so I ran. I ran away to the only place that I thought I might be able to fit into." She turned and started walking toward the door. Trunks instantly transported himself in front of the doors to block her way. "Well, then stay with us." Chiyo looked at him confused. "Or at least let me pay for a meal."

Chiyo laughed loudly this time. It was refreshing to the both of them. "Fine, how about both?"


	4. Introductions

They walked down the streets slowly. It was not a romantically slow way. It was just an unexplainably slow walk. They each caught the attention of those around them. As women walked by, they did a double take to Trunks. They would giggle and scurry off.

With guys, it was a little bit more aggressive. There was the occasional whistle, and there were plenty of pick-up lines that were thrown in her direction. She just keep walking forward. Her reaction was so different than those of every other girl Trunks have ever met in his life. Things like whistles and pick-up lines normally made them smile or feel good about themselves. She, on the other hand, kept walking forward. There was no expression on her face.

She quickly turned to him. "Where is this restaurant again?"Trunks still couldn't find a flaw to her, and it was starting to annoy him. Every person had a flaw; it didn't matter what race you were. Everyone had a flaw. So far, she didn't though. "It is about three blocks for here."She looked forward again. She kept a straight face as a group of muscular men walked toward her. They stood in the way as she tried to get around them.

"Hi there. You are something else, toots." Trunks stood beside Chiyo in awe. She was not frustrated or anxious. She was completely calm. Chiyo was starting to freak him out.

The guy talking was obviously the leader of the group. He was tall and extremely buff. He was a fighter. It was easily evident by his clothes. He had a rough beard, which he probably used as an intimidation method more so than a result of bad grooming. He grabbed her wrist, and he ordered his group to obtain Trunks. He wrapped her in his arms and turned her around to face Trunks. "Is that your boyfriend, honey?"Chiyo stood silent until he held her wrist slightly tighter. "I suggest you let us go. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Trunks was going to break out of their grasp when Chiyo motioned him to stop.

The man just laughed at her. It was evident to Trunks that his hearty laugh irritated her. "Like you could ever fight me, sweet stuff. But I like your feisty nature. That will be good in bed with me tonight."And that was when Trunks saw the anger in her eyes. She placed her free hand on his stomach and developed a blast of energy which quickly shot him back off of her. The group came toward her, and Trunks saw a half grin of her face. It was one that only a Saiyan showed. "Bring it."

They let go of Trunks and charged at her. Within a matter of seconds, the entire group was knocked out, and Chiyo was dusting herself off.

Trunks finally saw her flaw: her temper. It was hard to trigger, but when it was unleashed, it was not pretty and more than likely impossible to control unless it was completely out of her system. He smirked sheepishly as she turned to face him. "Well, come on, it closes at 9, right?"

Trunks nodded and they continued to the restaurant. "Was that really necessary, Chiyo?"

She smiled meekly. "It depends on your definition of the word necessary. If you define it as something in terms of there being no other way around it then probably not. But I define it as getting away from an annoyance." She latched onto his arm. "Anyways, if I didn't do something, you would have. I'm holding onto your arm so no one will attack us again." Trunks simply blushed and kept walking. She was so odd yet she was that much more intriguing.

They approached the restaurant quickly after she latched onto him. If he hadn't known any better, she would have been an innocent and pretty woman that would be defenseless against an attack. After the scene that had arisen moments ago, he knew better. She was a fighter, but her best quality was not in her technique or strength or power level, it was in her element of surprise. She kept her power level extremely low. It was so low that it amazed Trunks that he could barely even sense it as she walked closer to him.

The restaurant was packed. Even from the distance she was at, Chiyo could tell that the wait would be at least an hour if not longer. She sighed and looked up at Trunks. If she didn't know any better, he would have intimidated her. He was strong. His power level was kept high enough to the point where she could tell that if she hadn't have stopped him back there, he would have easily taken them all out in seconds. "Why'd you choose this place?"

Trunks just shook his head. "Goten and I eat here all the time. It's never this busy."

Chiyo sheepishly smiled. "Bet you two never ate here on a Friday night then." She looked over at a small food joint off to her left. She tugged at his arm and pulled on his wrist as she attempted to cross the street. "I bet this place won't have a line."

She turned around and walked backwards for a few steps to see the surprise on his face. He was amazed at how strong her tugs at him really were. It wasn't like he was resisting; it was just that her strength was used so easily and effortlessly that her tug was a demand more than anything.

Trunks looked at the joint that he was approaching fast. He had not been there since he was a little kid. He didn't even realize the place was still in business. Chiyo sped up through the doors and opened them swiftly.

She let go of Trunk's hand and looked at the huge menu that was lit up in front of her. It was a burger joint. It was a huge grease trap in Trunk's mind, but as he looked over toward her, he smiled fondly. He knew she had been here before, and it meant something to her.

And somehow, it meant something to him too. There was only one time that his father went out to eat with them, and of all of the places Vegeta decided to pick, he picked this little grease-filled burger joint. Trunks was around ten years old that day, and to get Vegeta to spend time with him meant the world. His mother was disgusted at the place chosen and chose not to eat anything. Vegeta let Trunks pick whatever he wanted.

Trunks snapped out of his flashback when Chiyo cleared her throat. "You gonna order anytime soon?" She smiled childishly toward him. She was so pretty that it was scary. When he pictured women of the Saiyan race, Chiyo was not even close to matching to. Trunks approached the cashier and smiled. "I'll have a number two combo with a chocolate shake instead of a soda."

Chiyo quickly chimed in. "Make that two please."The cashier was a miserable teenager who obviously hated his job. He was barely even responsive. Trunks just slipped him the credit card. The cashier swiped the card and slowly returned it to Trunks. It was irritating Trunks, and Chiyo could tell. "Trunks…"

She motioned him to a nearby table by heading toward a table as far away from the counter as possible. Trunks took the hint and left the argument behind. Unlike his father, he knew when it was smart to walk away from a fight.

The table had two chairs that were across from each other. Chiyo chose the one that faced the counter so Trunks could not see the cashier at all. It was smarter that way. Trunks smiled at her because he knew what she was doing, It wasn't too hard to figure out, but it was sweet. No one would have thought to do something like that for him.

The food came out soon after they sat down. Chiyo thanked the miserable cashier, and Trunks just looked off in the distance. He was agitated at the cashier as it was, but Chiyo was quite the performer. No wonder her temper was brutal; she kept everything inside her for so long that it was bond to be explosive.

"This is such as a nice little place, isn't it?" Trunks was caught off guard at the question thrown his way. Of all of the questions she could have asked him, she asked a question that concerned his opinion. Trunks figured that it was either due to the fact that she was being polite (which would be highly improbable seeing that she zapped into his office earlier that night), or she was actually interested what his answer was,

"It's rundown, but the food is decent. Really, I don't even know how this place stays in business." He took a sip of his shake before continuing, "It is so different than everything around here."

Chiyo looked intensely at Trunks before taking a bite of her meal and then begin to speak. "You're just not used to modest places now. I mean, you're the head of a massive corporation, so why eat at a dinky little grease trap? I can relate to you, but I guess when you leave the life you've always been used to for something completely new, you tend to make somewhat radical changes in the way you view life." She began to laugh as Trunks took another sip of his shake and placed it back down on the table. Some of the shake had gotten on his nose. Chiyo simply grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. "At least I know how to eat right."

Trunks just laughed as his cheeks turned red. He hoped she would think that they were turning that color due to laughter and not embarrassment, but she was smart. He could consider that a flaw, seeing that she was too smart for her own good. But without that trait, she wouldn't be here on Earth, and the opportunity to meet another Saiyan would have been missed.

It was weird to look at her and picture her as a Saiyan. Saiyans were supposed to look and act tough and ruthless while she sat there and always acted calm under every situation she had been in. Even when her heel broke, she quickly regained her composure with no outbreak. She could not be a Saiyan. His father was a child when his planet blew up before his eyes, but he had said that Saiyan women could be more dangerous than the men. And Trunks was starting to believe it.

They chatted and laughed casually as they finished their meal. They left the small joint close to eleven at night and headed toward the west end of town. It was the nicest place to live in all of Japan. The houses were all sky-high, and they all looked so elegant. Suddenly, Chiyo felt extremely underdressed.

Trunks lead the way to the Briefs' household. Chiyo suddenly froze. She had forgotten about one detail in her well-thought plan. Vegeta was the prince of all Saiyans. He was a noble blood that coursed through his veins like venom spread through a snake. Trunks turned to face her, and her expression was something horrifying. It was weird to see such a confident and level-headed person suddenly turn fearful. He walked back to Chiyo smiling warmly toward her. "It's just a family. A group of people that live around the same roof. We really aren't that scary."She smiled timidly at him. It was a smile Trunks somehow disliked. It didn't look right on her. "It's not your family, per se, that has me worried." She sighed. "It's your father."

Trunks stood there and laughed. Chiyo looked at him distastefully and yelled up at him. "I'm being serious!"

There it was again. Her temper was going to get to the surface again. Now, however, he would be the target. "Just be polite, and whatever you do, don't be cocky. Two simple rules, and he won't hate you."

Trunks gripped her hands and smiled as he interlocked his fingers with hers. He led the way up the front steps and entered the home. As they entered, they saw into the living room. Laying on the couch, Bra was texting. She looked up quickly to see Trunks but paid more attention to the girl slightly behind him.

Bra had to admit that she was pretty, maybe even to the point of beautiful, but what bewildered her was why she would be interested in her brother. All he ever did was work, so how did they even meet? "You know, you should've told me you had a girlfriend. I mean, I can understand not telling daddy or even mom, but me? I'm a little offended." She smirked. She had a Saiyan smirk too, and that was annoying him enough. Her remarks were never really needed.

"It's a long story," He let go of her hand quickly and Chiyo pulled her hand behind her back. This situation wasn't good to begin with. Walking in hand-in-hand to come face to face with his little sister probably was not helping her. "She needs a place to stay for awhile, and seeing that we live in this place, I thought I'd let her stay here. Is that really going to be an issue, Bra?"

Bra stood up and walked toward Chiyo. "Not to me. But daddy will have a different take on it." She leaned in closer to Chiyo. "I would run while you still can."

"Stop scaring her." Trunks tugged his sister away from his guest.

"I'm not scared." The two siblings turned to face her.

Bra smiled. "You just don't know what you've gotten into. My father is one of the strongest beings alive."

Chiyo smiled vibrantly backed. "Yeah, I know that already, Bra. But I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Oh really." Everyone in the doorway stood quietly as Vegeta entered the room. "You could have fooled me."

Trunks gave his best effort to nod at Chiyo as she glanced in his direction, but he had been hoping that he could avoid this situation until the morning. This was all Bra's fault. She was stalling for their father, and there was nothing Trunks could have done about it.

Vegeta approached Chiyo and crossed in front of her, heading for the kitchen. He knew that scent. It was faint, but it was present. It smelled like home even though Earth was now his home. She fit the stereotypical profile of a Saiyan woman, and that was enough for him to blow her off. At least his son had picked a girl with depth to her. "Stay. Just don't expect a welcoming committee to be at your feet."Chiyo simply nodded as Bra simply returned to her place on the couch, smiling as a text popped on screen. Chiyo instantly knew there was a boy on the other end. It was a familiar look she saw in a household of eight princesses. She was the only exception.

Trunks smiled warmly as he addressed his father. "She won't bother anyone."As Trunks took her wrist to pull her toward the stairs that lead to his room, she stared at Vegeta. He kept his power level close to hers, but his presence alone could send shivers down her spine. It was amazing how powerful someone could truly be. However, it didn't surprise her completely. He was the prince after all. "Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta turned to face her briefly and a smirk spread to the corner of his lips. "It's not really my house, girl. Your boyfriend owns it now. But, tell me one thing."

Chiyo yanked her wrist easily out of Trunk's grasp. She interstingly enough stood at the foot of the stairs to answer a question given by someone she feared. Someone that she had never met but had always scared her. "How is she doing anyways?"

Chiyo smiled briefly. "It all depends on your definition of good, really." And with that, she and Trunks headed upstairs not looking back at a bewildered Vegeta. "She hasn't changed I take it."

"Who hasn't changed?" Bulma rubbed her eyes as he approached her husband but passed him to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nothing woman. Just that Trunks brought home a Saiyan tonight." He walked toward their bedroom, waiting for her reaction.

And it came soon after. She raised her voice at him as she followed him in. "What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta simply smirked.


	5. Explanation

The sun shined brightly through the window. The rays sparkled as they hit Chiyo's face. As Trunks stirred awake slowly, he looked across the room and lazily smiled. His room was quite large so he was able to fit a futon and a king-sized bed in the space, along with an immense desk, weight station, and a small entertainment system. Last night, he had volunteered to take the futon, and she was in no position to argue. Now, she was practically drowning in the white sheets. She was laying on her side when the sun radiantly shined on her face.

Trunks slowly stood up to get a better look at her. It was just last night that she had met his father and bravely retorted back to him. He had been around his father since his birth and he still never had the courage to retort back like she did. There were always repercussions for doing such a thing.

In fact, it took courage to do all of the things that Chiyo had done since he had met her. In all reality, however, he had been wondering why she had come here in the first place. There had to be a good reason for it. But looking at her now, she was so peaceful and ruining that tranquility would seem cruel.

As she innocently tossed, there was a huge booming knock on his door, and he knew exactly who it was. Goten slowly opened the door and faced the bed. He quickly smiled. He recognized the girl that was curled up in his best friend's bed. "Wow, Trunks. I didn't think you, of all people, would move so fast in a relationship."

Trunks sighed. He already knew that Goten would jump to conclusions. As they had grown up, Trunks had gotten used to it. "I slept on the coach last night. She needed a place to stay, so I brought her here."

Trunks simply took his gaze back to Chiyo, remembering her last night.

_Chiyo stood in the doorway for a few seconds after Trunks walked in. He had managed to unbuttoned his shirt. It was troublesome to him that he had a job that he had to dress up for everyday. But it was what he was good at. Being a Briefs meant more than just a company, it meant getting the smarts as well. _

_He turned around and motioned to Chiyo to follow him in._

_She politely and nervously smiled back at him. She moved forward. She had seen a lot of fighters before, through her various matches in the dead of night back on her planet, but she had never seen any of them as cut and as toned as the man who stood in front of her. _

_She quickly looked down at herself. She was pretty but not stunning, She was toned but definitely not cut. And yet, she was considered royalty. But, more importantly, she was someone that everyone on her planet loved and yet hated. She knew that was part of the reason she left. _

"_Chiyo." Chiyo glanced up to see Trunks looking down at her. She had been too distracted to watch what he had been doing in the last few minutes. He had changed into a t-shirt with Capsule Corporation written across the chest and a pair of green mesh shorts. _

_As he stood in front of her, he held out clothes to her. "Honestly, these probably will be alittle big, but they are the smallest ones I have. And I wouldn't want you to ask for clothes from Bra. You'd more than likely feel like a whor…whole lot more comfortable in these."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck as she accepted his offer to her. She had a lot of her things in capsules but she didn't have anything that would be comfortable to wear to bed. She looked at him for a few seconds. It was like he already knew that. His eyes caught sight of hers and she saw that they were tinted with concern. He was generously caring about her, but she didn't exactly know why. _

"_Do you mind if I just change in here, Trunks? I noticed that the nearest bathroom was downstairs, and I would rather not risk the chance of running into Vegeta again." _

_He smiled at her. She explained her reasoning in a simple manner and yet, it was mildly elegant. She would be a perfect saleswoman. He remembered back to a few weeks ago and concluded that she had already demonstrated her talents in persuasion. He really didn't feel like he could say no. "Sure."_

_She got a solid grip on the clothes and headed toward the bedside lightly placing them on the bed. She quickly took off her shirt. _

_Trunks couldn't help but stare. She was wearing lace. He had to admit it matched her personality. It was a black bra with white lace, and the design was as complex as she was. _

Goten nudged Trunks in the arm. "Dude, are you okay?"

Trunks glanced at his friend and nodded. "Yeah. It's just remarkable really. I mean, why now? Why did she come here now? There were plenty of times when she could have come that would have helped us all, but yet, she shows up now."

Chiyo stirred awake and sat up in the bed. She stretched out and let out a long drawn-out yawn. "You never asked, ya know." She smiled happily. It was the first time she could truly be herself without the fear of unremarkable consequences.

Trunks shook his head. "Well, what if I asked you about now?"

Goten watched the friendly bicker brewing between the two. They had only met two times, and yet, they acted like they knew each other for years. It was weird. They were not even dating, but they acted like it. It was astounding. He had seen a lot of people in a lot of relationships of all kinds, but this was surely as complex as they came.

Chiyo sighed playfully. She closed her eyes for a few moments before she opened them again. Trunks noticed that her eyes grew slightly wider than they had normally been. He recognized that trait. His father did the same thing when he was trying to focus on smaller more focused details inside his head. Trunks also saw it happen in Goten from time to time.

"Okay, you two might want to sit down for the story. It's a little complicated."

Trunks and Goten sat across from her. Chiyo pulled out from under the covers and sat Indian-style on the bed. "Okay, so there are a few details you need to know about the queen hood before I go into the reason I'm here. Even though there are eight princesses and one prince, the eldest is to take the throne by their twenty-eighth birthday."

She looked to her left to see the window. The world outside was once again coming to life. The sunrise was so much prettier on Earth. It was more encouraging to her than anything she had seen before. "However, in order to take the throne, the eldest must have a solid suitor. If they have not found one, one will be decided on by the queen herself."

"So, basically, you have to get married to take the throne." Goten interrupted without hesitation. Trunks just looked over at him. Goten always did have a simple mind, and that was probably why they were such good friends. He thought up all the plans while Goten was along for the ride.

She modestly smiled. "You could put it like that, I guess. Anyways, ambassador Kanta is considered my highest suitor. As far as credentials go, he fits every detail. But no one's perfect." Trunks looked intently at Chiyo. With the mention of the ambassador's name, her tone and attitude took a nose-dive. That was not a good sign.

"He was the reason I found out about my connection to the Saiyan race. He was the boy that grabbed me and threw me down when I was eight." She removed her glance from the two guys sitting across her. She was strong, but the blow to her pride stung. It was an embarrassed feeling that took over her body. So the only logical thing she thought to do was continue on.

"Our prince doubled as my bodyguard. He wasn't officially assigned, but he took that responsibility on himself. The principle rule of our land is to protect the queen hood, and he took that seriously."

Trunks lightly sighed. She talked about the prince in past tense. And more than likely, he had been connected to the ambassador. "So, what did the ambassador do to the prince?"

Chiyo smirked. Trunks was quick to pick details up, and his friend seemed to be a great listener. "Well, that was the second time I turned Super Saiyan. The first time it happened, the prince knew what I was, but he decided to keep it from me. Even so, he introduced me to martial arts, and the swordsmanship that he practiced. There are leagues that violate our rules against fighting. They are underground trainings that are not for profit but more so for bragging rights."

"Wait, did you say that fighting is illegal on your planet?" Goten was shocked.

Chiyo just laughed before continuing, "Yeah, we are a peaceful planet designed to stay out of dangerous affairs and create harmonic tolerances. And that's why the prince did all of this for me. He wanted to make sure that the heir to the throne would be prepared. And he was taken from the land out of greed. He possessed a valuable sword made by Princess Snake's venom and steel. It is virtually indestructible. And Kanta wanted it."

She put her leg over the edge of the bed and posed her body to face the window. "He did it in front of me. To show his power over me and the kingdom. I was thirteen. That was when I obtained level two of our transformation. And when I discovered that I was virtually on my own."

"Did he get the sword?" Trunks calmly asked his question. He didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she was, but every detail that she was willing to provide was essential in getting to her past.

Chiyo briefly looked his way. He was asking a distant question. She once again smirked. "Of course not. There are certain qualities about the sword that Kanta did not know about. Like maybe the fact that the owner and the sword are attached to each other until the weapon is passed o to another. I received the sword."She stood up and crossed her arms as she approached the window. "So, subtract a few more details that are not important, but you can still get that Kanta isn't the perfect right hand man of the queen. He hates me, and yet, he uses me to his advantage. He wants the power of the throne. Through me, he can obtain that."

Trunks stood up and walked in her direction while Goten reclined on the futon. "So, you left to prevent that from happening."

"There are other conditions of the queen hood. The only way to guarantee the dethroning of a princess is complete banishment. There is a reason why I don't transform every chance I get. The planet is very accepting of all races and beings except for one. They are banished from even touching down on the turf. That would be Saiyans." Chiyo reached for the window and cracked it allowing the small wind to tap against her cheek. She sighed. "So, basically I'm here to hopefully throw them off. I never intended taking the throne. Shel, the princess under me in age, was trained to be the perfect queen. I made sure of that."

Goten looked up at the ceiling. He was glad that Valese didn't come with this baggage. Chiyo was pretty, but Trunks was taking on more than Goten would ever try to handle.

Suddenly, there was a small tap against the door. Bulma's voice traveled through the wooden barrier. "Breakfast is ready if you would like to come down and eat."

Trunks sighed and then decided to reply. It was easier than having her make sure they heard her. "We'll be right down."

Goten sat up on the futon and hoisted himself to his feet. "You should enjoy a great meal. It'll keep your mind off of this."

Trunks put his hand on her shoulder. Chiyo looked at him and smiled bravely. "You're right. Let's go."

Trunks kept a grip on her shoulder. It almost penetrated her insides. It chilled her to her core. "Goten, you ahead. I need to talk to Chiyo for a moment."

Goten nodded and left the room quickly. He knew that tone in Trunk's voice. It was demanding and scary when he actually used it.

"Are you alright? Did he ever hurt you?" Trunks tensed up. He couldn't believe he actually asked her that.

Chiyo kept her brave smile on. "I'm fine now. He has no control over me anymore. My duty to the queen hood is finished."

Trunks nodded and let his grip go. "Let's head downstairs. Judging by what you ate like yesterday, you haven't been eating home cooked meals. My mom's one of the best at them."

"Thank you, Trunks." Chiyo kept walking beside him as they headed out of the room.

Trunks kept walking but briefly looked back at her. "No problem. You'll just have to show me that sword sometime."


	6. New Obstacles

He wasn't sure why he had invited her to stay, but nevertheless, he had. He chalked it up to the fact that she was pretty, but he knew that wasn't true. Or least, it wasn't the whole reason.

And now he was sitting at the table staring at her with across the table in a clear state of bewilderment. She was so poised and collected in every unfamiliar situation she was put in. Even now, Chiyo simply sat and smiled at the various small talk exchanged between Bra, Goten, and Bulma. She briefly glanced in his direction and meekly smiled before turning back to the conversation.

She never once gave off the appearance of a Saiyan. It was so mind blowing. She was reserved in an eloquent way. Her only indentation of being a Saiyan was her level of confidence in herself. She was truly extraordinary.

"It's so nice to have a pretty girl at the table for once." Bulma laid a plate lavished with breakfast foods down in front of Chiyo. There was a rolled sweet omelet topped with mushrooms and cheese along with a small bowl of Miso soup. Chiyo took a sip of her morning tea and smiled. Their hospitality was easily noticed.

Bra cleared her throat. "Yeah, I know I'm beautiful." She quickly heard a text received tone coming from her pocket and pulled her cell phone out to reply. A small smile emerged from the corner of her lips.

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "I meant that it's nice to see _a new _beautiful face at the table." She turned her back to place more eggs in the pan she was working out of. "I don't believe that your brother has ever brought a girl into our home."

Trunks could feel the embarrassment spread across his face. "Mom, it's not like that."

Chiyo only looked down at her plate of food. "With all due respect, he's right. I needed a place to stay, and he offered me a place. It's nothing really more than that."

Goten simply smiled. He shoved food in his face before anyone could manage to see it. He was not the brightest person anyone could meet. But he was an expert in one area whereas Trunks was clueless: the laws of attraction. He was sure of the undeniable compatibility between the two. They just weren't going to admit it. Still, he wasn't going to cross any boundaries.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Vegeta stormed in furious with himself. His training was working, but he still felt at the same power level. It was madness to him. Then, he got a glimpse of her in his son's attire. She wasn't going to look at him. So, he was going to do the same. Bulma placed an omelet on a plate on the counter for him, and he grabbed it with one hand and left the area without a word. Words were too much trouble for him.

Trunks finished his plate and took it to the sink. "Mother, how long has he been training today?"

Bulma never took her glance off the breakfast. "Oh, I would say since about five in this morning. Something is bothering him so that's where he went."

Trunks leaned against the counter and glanced back at Chiyo. "I think I know what it is."

There was a sudden burst of foreign energies that made their presence known quickly. Trunks looked at Chiyo as she calmly walked toward the front door. Goten, Trunks, and Bra followed. It was obvious that she knew who or what they were. No one was that calm when something of that level was coming toward them when they had no clue what it was.

Bulma sighed and quickly called out. "Be careful."There was no reply from anyone. That was typical. She was saying it more for herself that anyone. She simply began cleaning the table off and doing the dishes. Worrying about them wasn't optional but dwelling on it was.

* * *

She didn't really expect them to find her this quickly if at all.

Chiyo knew the power levels like the back of her hand, and she knew Kanta was a coward for sending his Elite out to her. He wasn't going to risk getting hurt. That was one of the many reasons why she could never respect him.

She began to run and then shot into the sky only to see Trunks catch up to her in great time. She didn't know Earth's terrain like he probably did. "Where is a place away from people? It's going to get violent. People can easily get hurt or get in the way." Her voice was confident, but inside, she was shaking. The Elite were Planet Veneta's best weapons. They each specialized in different areas of expertise, and that was a dangerous feature of them.

Trunks simply marveled at her. She knew these power levels, and she was apparently prepared for them. He just nodded and took the lead. He knew the perfect place. It was a barren land where the only thing around were mountains and rocks.

* * *

Bra and Goten tried to keep up with the two, but their speed was extraordinary. Goten just shook his head. It had been a long time since he had been flying and he could tell that it was the same scenario for Bra. They were probably going to get where Trunks and Chiyo were going several minutes late. That was the typical trend for him lately. His flight speed dropped dramatically, and Bra sped down to meet it. "What's the big idea, Goten?"

He smirked. "We should stay further back. Just in case they do need backup."

* * *

Chiyo knew the Elite was closing in on her so a wave of relief filled her when Trunks finally began to descend. She was going to need to focus if she was going pull off the technique she was about to use. She wasn't great at her newly-learned technique, but to take out the Elite without wasting tons of energy, it was a perfect technique in her arsenal. Her feet finally hit the ground only to see the Elite land one hundred feet away. There were only three of them, and each of them attacked in individual turns. That was something she would have to use to her advantage. They always went based on skill level. They weren't trying to alienate her completely so they were trying to knock her out. In that case, she knew the level of expertise was going to go from least to greatest.

Atsushi stepped forward. "So princess, you've had your fun, but it's time to head back. You can come peacefully or we can force you. The choice of yours." Atsushi was specialized in hand to hand combat. Therefore, her best option was to use her technique right off the bat. She wanted to save it, but if she eliminated her opponent quickly, she would have plenty of energy to spare on the two others.

Trunks stood beside Chiyo. The men in front of him seemed to be holding tons of power back from them. They had definitely been trained in some sort of fighting style. The one that had stepped forward and spoke looked was slender but definitely built to take several hits. He had to have been a demon. Trunks thought back to when he was a kid and remembered Dabura. Chiyo had no chance against a fighter like that. "He's tough. Would you like me to face him Chiyo?"

She slightly turned her head toward him. "I know I don't look like I can handle this, but trust me, I can. They just talk a big game. Just please stay out of this one." She turned her attention to Atsushi and got in her typical fighting stance. It was an offensive poise. She knew it was going to piss him off. He let his ambition rule his head, and she was going to win it by playing off his most obvious weakness. "I'd rather just get my way, Atsushi. Tell Kanta he won't ever take the throne, and that you'll never be his right-hand man." She smirked.

Her words made his emotions boil over, and her plan was falling into place. He was charging at her quickly. He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind her, kicking her back and causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly placed her arms on her back. Atsushi's temper caused him to put his foot on her face and push down, causing built-up pressure on Chiyo's head. "You give up, little girl. I'm too quick for you."

She slowly moved her arms to allow her thumbs and index fingers to form a triangle. "You're completely right."

Trunks started to form a blast of energy just in case her plan backfired. They weren't going to kill her, but taking her back to their home planet may not be a good option for her. He was going to have to step in if she blacked out. However, he saw her poise her arms and fingers uniquely and stopped what he was doing. She knew how to handle this.

Atsushi pressed his foot down harder. He was not even aware of what she was doing. Suddenly, a black aura appeared between the open space of the triangle.

She spoke quickly but confidentially. She knew she won this match at least. "Death Portal Blast!"

The small blast hit Atsushi on the bottom of his chin. Instead of exploding on contact, it spread all over his body, trapping him like a mouse in a boa constrictor's grip. His foot slipped off of her head, and she stood up.

She held up her index finger. "Atsushi, the first rule in combat is to never underestimate your opponent." She formed a blast in her left hand and shot it at him. Suddenly, the constriction fell in on him, leaving him defenseless to its devastating effects. As the dust cleared, Atsushi's power level cleared with it.

Trunks smiled at her display. She knew that they were able to bump up their power levels for intimidation purposes. It was a brilliant technique they used. It was very effective, but Chiyo knew it already so it was useless. She was stronger and she knew it.

Atsushi simply looked up at her and gave a shocked expression toward her. "You're a monster." He reached for a device on his wrist and pushed a small button on it. He dispersed into pixels and nothing of him was left.

Chiyo smiled. "Yeah, I figured that was the plan." She looked at the two Elites that were left. She hated the technique they used to distort their power levels and make them higher. It was annoying.

She looked at her next opponent as he formed a green aura around him. She knew that Kira focused on his energy attacks, but he was talented in his combat as well. Out of the three, he was the most balanced, and he would probably be the most difficult to fight. He threw an energy blast in her direction, and she smiled. She put her hand out and put a small blue aura around it. The energy blast stopped at her palm and she reverted it back in Kira's direction. He easily dodged it, only to come charging at her. She did the same.

* * *

level. If they needed the two of them, they would be here.

Bra simply leaned against the rocks. She had enough of waiting around and doing nothing. Then again, she never got the chance to anyways.

* * *

Vegeta was pissed. The energy levels were high enough to be somewhat of a competition, and no one bothered to tell him that they were going toward them. He was older than he used to be, but that had nothing to do with how strong of a warrior and ally he was. He was speedily closing in on the battle grounds. veryonw in for it if he had anything to do with it.


	7. Infection

Kira was not the most agile fighter she had ever faced in her fighting career, but she always remembered that he was cunning and precise. Those two traits made up the deadliest combination of attributes when it came to a fighter.

She stood yards across from him now. There was something eerie in the way he stood straight up. It was almost as if he knew something was going to happen. Chiyo felt the chill bumps go down her spine at the thought.

Kira was of a race similar to humans, but that didn't necessarily make him weak; however, Chiyo smirked. It just meant she was a little bit stronger.

"You know, your majesty, it doesn't have to be this way." He sighed and reached for his sword,pulling it out of its holder. It was decent-sized and light which made it tactically easier. He gripped tightly onto it with his right hand. She had only seen Kira's weapon once, but she knew it was deadly.

It was, after all, the weapon that had killed the prince.

She heavily let out an exasperated sigh. "Trunks, definitely don't get in the way of this one. His weapon is laced with poison. One wrong slice, and it won't be pretty." She spoke evenly and powerfully toward Trunks, trying to show her dominance in the situation at hand. Though, she knew that she wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.

His weapon was laced with poison, and yet, he was going to use it on her. They wanted her alive, and the cure was rare at best.

She glanced down at her left hand. She didn't want to reveal her sword, but without it, she was at a huge disadvantage. She couldn't create any space if he got close to her, and even if she used ki blasts, the probability that he was going to stay that far away from her was slim to none.

Trunks just stood next to Chiyo speechless. He was in no position to argue with her. She knew more about these fighters than he did, and she obviously had some background history with them. He saw her glance head down to the palm of her left hand. Suddenly, she formed a Z-shape with her index finger near her side with her palm still open. A bright glow formed in the shape of a sword and quickly vanished to reveal the actual sword.

Trunks could not help but admire it. The craftsmanship that was put into the thing was magnificent. The small details made the sword a high-class weapon. The blade was sharpened to perfection and the handle was absolutely hand-crafted for a custom fit.

Trunks turned and traveled to the nearest rock and sat down. There was no need in standing up and in her way. He figured if any sword was going to have a chance against one laced with poison, it was going to be the one in Chiyo's hand.

Kira nodded toward Chiyo. "Well, I guess we'll do this the difficult way."

* * *

Goten just looked at the scenario in front of him. Sword combat was one of Trunk's specialties, but when he backed down, that meant that Chiyo must have been better.

Bra just looked at the time on her phone. "This is so boring. There's no action, and I'm stuck here behind a rock formation." Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy coming in the direction in front of her. She knew that surge all too well. Her father was coming, and he was thoroughly pissed. "This'll be good."

Goten simply turned around to look at the girl. "Are you crazy? You can't say anything's good when Vegeta's pissed."

* * *

Kira stepped forward slowly, inching his way closer and closer to Chiyo. Chiyo knew that Vegeta was heading in the battle's direction. That was probably the last thing she wanted to deal with during this matchup. She looked back at Trunks quickly. "Trunks, when your father gets here, make sure he does not get involved."

Trunks sighed as he stood up again. It could never be easy. And this command was not going to be an easy task to perform. His father was fuming. And yet, he nodded.

Chiyo turned back to see Kira was only a few meters away. His smug smirk irritated her to the core. He was no better than she was. "Your majesty, just because you have his sword, that doesn't make you a skilled swordsman."

Chiyo gripped the sword tightly as she took a sprinting dash. It was better to get him surprised than let him have the first move. "We'll see about that."

As soon as she swung the sword at him, he met it halfway quickly pushing her back as she struggled to stay on her feet. His sword felt heavy against her own. It was not an easy feat against Kira. She knew it wouldn't be, but she thought that he might give enough space for her to win. She just had to keep attacking, and his defense would crumble. She jumped back and went after him again. Right before the swords met she transported behind him. She got a piece of skin from his shoulder. The blood trickled down her blade and hit the ground, staining it red.

Kira turned to face her while smiling. "I'm impressed, my princess." He swung his sword down to the ground in front of her, causing the ground to split at her feet. She simply stepped to the side. Fancy theatrics weren't going to faze her.

* * *

Vegeta landed next to his son. He had a surprisingly calm demeanor, but Trunks could tell he was faking it. "She's doing well but herself I take it."

Trunks crossed his arms. "You could say that."

Vegeta just shook her head. "It won't last long."

* * *

Chiyo threw the sword over her shoulder and near Kira's face only to be blocked by his sword. There was nothing she could do but attack. With no evident weakness detected, she had no choice. She backed up. She was going to take a different approach.

She shot a ki blast into the sky, and Kira looked at it go up. Chiyo looked over at Vegeta. "Vegeta! Use an explosive wave."

Vegeta simply looked at the girl. No one gave him orders. "No, I don't think I will."

Chiyo just stood there. She had heard that Vegeta was stubborn, but this was absolutely insane. Kira darted toward, and before she could move back quick enough, his blade scraped against her forearm. As Kira smiled, she moved into him, shoving the sword deep into his stomach. Kira fell down to his knees quickly. The smile had quickly been wiped from his face.

Chiyo held onto her arm tightly as she yanked the sword out. She began to walk over to where Vegeta and Trunks were standing. She turned to face Kira who was facedown in the dirt. She pushed her hand through her sword, and the sword quickly poofed into small red particles. She let the wind carry them over in Kira's direction. She then turned and continued walking. She held her fingers and snapped, allowing the particles to explode.

She stared at Vegeta for a few seconds with disgust. "Vegeta, there's a reason why I told you to do that! That sword he used with laced with an almost incurable poison." She turned to view the last man standing. "And now, we will be headed to my planet after everything is finished up here."

Vegeta just smirked and looked at the guy across from him. "You say we like I was involved in this at all. You put this on yourself."

Chiyo sighed and smirked back at him. "I would bet that Bulma would think differently."

She looked at the figure left in the distance. She had seen him several times in the palace, but she knew absolutely nothing about him except for the fact that he was one of the Elite fighters.

The pain in her forearm was growing steadily. That was not a good sign.

And then he spoke. "Alright, you win." He looked at his watch and then suddenly disappeared.

Trunks looked down at Chiyo's forearm. She was relatively calm for the situation she was in.

Chiyo suddenly looked at him. "How soon can you get a ship ready?"

He sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to do. No more adventures for him, but as her panic lit in her eyes, he changed his mind. "I'd say an hour tops."


	8. Effects

Trunks was surrounded by tons of equipment with hundreds of lights, buttons, and monitors. The control panel launches was full of gadgets and buttons to make sure that the liftoff was successful, and to make sure that all of the ship's parts were functioning correctly. He sat in a chair looking over every detail of the ship on the several bright screens. This ship had taken a lot of damage the last time it had been used, but it was still functioning at a very high level. Anyways, the other ship that they could take was still in development, and Trunks was not the kind of person that would take unnecessary risks. Well, at least, not as of recently.

Chiyo lightly tapped on the entrance's wall into the launch area. As Trunks looked up to see her, his glance went directly to her forearm that was now wrapped in a cloth like material. It looked extremely painful when they had finally gotten to the house. Chiyo approached him and soon squatted to match his eye level. "Hey, this scratch is not that bad. It would be worse if there was absolutely no cure for the poison." She smiled at him.

Trunks just shook his head and turned back to the countless monitors in front of him. "I thought you said that there is no cure for this kind of poison." He typed in a code to bring up the view of the engine functions on the screen in front of his face.

Chiyo stood up and walked over to the back of Trunks' chair and gripped the edge of it with her hands. She looked over all the functions that he was searching through at a quick speed. He knew his stuff when it came down to it but so did she. "Well, honestly, there is only one place to get an antidote. I just didn't want to have to go back to the place I was getting away from in the first place."

She looked intently at the screen left to her. "So, I see that the water heater isn't working properly. Let me go take a look at it so you can check everything else." She headed toward the ship without looking back at Trunks. She knew where the heater was located on the ship, and she spotted a wrench. As she surveyed the heater, she realized that it was eerily similar to the one she had taken to Earth.

Trunks turned to watch her confidently walk toward the heater. She was becoming such a huge hassle, but she probably knew what she was doing. She went directly to the heater, but he knew as a Brief, he had to double check it. He looked on the screen to see that she was fixing it quickly and efficiently. Trunks smirked. She was a mechanic too. She was totally full of surprises.

Chiyo tightened the last loose screw in with the wrench and started to walk back toward Trunks. "So, when are we leav…" She suddenly looked at the ship and quickly climbed into it because of her curiosity.

It was so simple. It was just the way she would want a ship to be: more based on function more than elegance. She knew the Briefs designed it for that very reason. It also had an amazing looked into the cockpit and at all of the ship's functions. She unintentionally glanced out the side of it to see Trunks busy at work. She couldn't help but smile.

"You can't tell me you actually like him." She knew that voice. It was hoarse and very threatening. She turned to face Vegeta with a duffle bag in hand. She was not afraid of him per say, but she was going to give respect where respect was due. He had helped defend this planet time and time again, and he was the prince of Saiyans.

"I never said I did." In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she liked him, but she wasn't going to pour her feelings out to another Saiyan. She knew the boundaries of the race, and talking about emotions was definitely one of them. "Anyways, it would be stupid to think anything like that would work with me."Vegeta just gave a menacing look and grunted as he headed toward the pole that went to the lower level of the ship. "I get the lower level. Don't bother even attempting to come down here." And with that, he slid down the pole, and that was that.

If it were anyone else, that rude act directed at her would have pissed her off to the point of retaliation. However, Vegeta could definitely kick her ass within seconds, and honestly, she was trying avoid any conflict with the prince with her arm so bent out of shape. She didn't need another person disliking her anyways.

As she started to exit the ship, Goten suddenly climbed aboard along with Bra following a few steps behind. He leaned back to talk to her. "You know, this time I'm actually going on this ship. No one's going to push the big red button." They both started to laugh while Chiyo just smiled. As soon as they were on board, she started to walk off the ship.

Bra turned to watch Chiyo walk down the ladder that connected the ship to the floor. "You know, my brother will probably need some help. Mom's not around so he's doing all the behind-the-scenes stuff by himself." She winked as she headed back to talk to Goten. Chiyo ignored the comment as she started to dash toward Trunks' bedroom. She had left her box of capsules on the desk in his room. Plus, she wanted to change out of his clothes and into something that was more fitting of a homecoming. After all, everyone on her planet was going to be watching the ship land, and more than likely, Kanta had already informed them of her arrival. She was a public figure and coming down in guy's clothing would start so many rumors in tabloids that she's explode.

As she passed Trunks, she stopped. She paused to look at him busy at work and really started to ponder her emotions. Did she like him? "Hey, I'll be right back. Don't leave without me, okay?"

She didn't hold her smile back this time. It spread wide across her face. It was so inviting, and Trunks momentarily marveled at it. "Chiyo, trust me, you are the reason we are leaving in the first place."

They both smiled before she raced out of the area and up to Trunks' bedroom. As she made it halfway up the stairs, the front door flung open and made a crash against the wall. Chiyo glanced back to see a girl with a orange bandana draped on top of her head. She flew up to meet Chiyo's height. "Who are you?" Chiyo shook her head. She had briefly learned about Pan in the archives at Veneta, but she didn't pay much mind to the chapter. Pan was really the smallest pawn connected to her situation. That didn't make her insignificant; it simply made Pan someone she could figure out in person. Chiyo already learned Pan's first characteristic: she obviously couldn't hold her tongue. "I'm Chiyo. Everyone's in the control room if that is going to be your next question." Chiyo turned and ran into the bedroom only to find the place completely spotless and her box of capsules sitting on the bed with a note on top of it. It read "Thought you might need this. -Bulma"

Chiyo was not quite sure what to think of it, but she had to give Bulma credit. She somehow knew that there was going to be an adventure connected to that fight. Though, Chiyo was not completely shocked. Bulma was a Brief.

Chiyo closed the door and picked up her box of capsules off the bed. She surveyed her outfit options. She decided to go with a casual one. She clicked down on the capsule to reveal jean short shorts, a fitted blue and white striped tank top, and gladiator sandals. She looked at the last piece in the outfit. It was a necklace with seven keys on it. She quickly threw it over her head. She held the keys in her hand. It was the most important piece of jewelry she had ever received. The seven keys represented all of the princesses and their health. When one key fell off, it was easily reattached. However, it meant that someone was going to get sick or hurt. She got the necklace when she was thirteen. Two days later, her key fell off. That day, she experienced what no person should ever have to go through. She let the keys slip off her hand as she regained her composure.

There was a sudden knock on the door. The door slowly creaked open until it met the wall "You might want to get going," Chiyo turned to see Bulma. "They won't wait forever, you know. Saiyans are some of the most impatient people I have ever met." Chiyo just smiled as she gripped her box of capsules. "Thank you." She dashed once again; only, this time, it was back to the control room. She suddenly yelled back. "And you are completely right. I can never wait."

Bulma just smiled. "Good luck." Bulma peered into the bedroom once more and saw a pillow knocked onto the floor. As she looked on my bed, she spotted a small key that looked like a charm. It was beautifully decorated and twisted in a very unique way. She examined it for a few seconds before placing it on his desk. Chiyo would be back. "Though I don't think you will need it."

Chiyo arrived in the room to see an utterly chaotic scene between Pan and Trunks. The look on Trunks' face said it all. He was irritated, and the teenager was not going to help his irritability.

"Why can't I come? That's not fair if she can go! She's only a year older! " And there was the immaturity of a teenager radiating from Pan. But she had a point. Bra was not that much older than Pan was, and it shouldn't have mattered if she went or not.

Trunks stood up. "Go away Pan! I need to finish the final touches on the ship." He leaned over the control panel to make sure that every system was go. As the monitors flashed through all of the various parts connected to the ship, Pan quickly resorted to pouting to get her way as small tears appeared in her eyes. Chiyo remembered the numerous times when she was denied doing something and was given no reason as to why. Chiyo sighed as she crossed her arms. Why did she always have to do the right thing? Trunks glanced up for the monitors to see Chiyo walking toward him with a sour look on her face. She had changed, and it was new look on her. Really, though, she could pull off any look in the most stunning way. He looked back down at the various controls on the panel. He reached for a blue button to open the roof's hatches. He pushed it down angrily and violently. Pan had a way of pissing him off. She didn't realize what was even going on so why was she insisting on going? "You know, there's plenty of room on the ship and in the palace on Veneta." Chiyo looked down at the control panel again. Everything on the ship was working properly. That was a good sign.

Trunks pushed a yellow button to release the secure locks on the ship's bottom. He used more force with the yellow button than with the blue one. "She's not coming. I'm not going to change my mind, Chiyo."

He turned to see her face. She was smirking at him. Honestly, he loved and hated that look all at once. He really didn't know how it was even possible. "What?"

She just looked at him. "You know, you were a kid one day a while back. A little kid that wanted to save the world with his dad, but Vegeta wouldn't let you. So, you and Goten did it anyways. Pan doesn't really have that opportunity. Now, why would you do the same thing your father did to you to Pan?"

Trunks paused before he sighed. "Fine. She can come." He looked at an orange button and purple button. He calmly pushed them down. They gave all control to the cockpit inside the ship. "Everyone should start to get on board."Chiyo nodded and looked at Pan whose demeanor had taken a three-hundred and sixty degree turn. She rushed into the ship quickly, and she waved thankfully to Chiyo. Chiyo turned her head back to Trunks who was still engulfed in the controls. "You know, I can pilot a ship. I learned how to a young age." She walked behind Trunks and uncharacteristically hugged him from behind. "But with my arm, I would like some back-up." She let go of him, and she began to get onboard the ship.

Trunks sighed before following her. "Chiyo?"

She turned back and smiled. "So, you are joining us." Trunks shook his head as he climbed on the ladder leading into the ship. It was exactly the way he remembered it being. "What was that for? Back at the control panel?"

Chiyo went in the cockpit and sat in the copilot's chair. "It was for changing your mind."

Trunks just sat in the pilot's chair as he looked back to make sure everyone was safely inside. He knew his father was already training downstairs. He motioned for everyone to sit down, and as they did so, he started the engines. "Chiyo, how are the heaters and coolers looking?"Chiyo quickly looked through the data that had popped up on the screen. "Everything's doing just fine."Trunks buckled up and pressed the red launch button. They steadily lifted into the sky and soon left Earth's atmosphere.

"Chiyo, what are Veneta's coordinates?" Trunks pulled up a screen that contained the universe mapped out in squares. It reminded Chiyo of checkers.

She forgot about the gravitational pull as she unbuckled her seatbelt and headed toward the keypad. Her legs gave out as she toppled over the pilot's chair's arm and into Trunks' lap. Her cheeks instantly turned bright red as she started to laugh. "Let me type it in." She quickly typed it in as Trunks sat dangerously still. He had never been in this situation before. Then again, judging by her nervous laugh, she hadn't either.

Chiyo quickly flew back to her copilot seat to avoid her legs doing that to her again. She buckled in and suddenly felt an intense throbbing in her arm. She could feel the poison slowly spreading up her arm. The cut was nothing compared to the pain inside of her. She patiently waited it out before looking to her left to see Trunks looking at her. She suddenly saw the world around her close little by little until there was nothing left but darkness. And yet, the throbbing was still there. She could only hear herself breathing, but she felt a warm embrace on her shoulders shaking her violently.

Trunks had seen the look of pain she displayed before her eyes had closed. It was one he had seen a few times before, but it was never a good one. Saiyans embraced pain like humans would embrace money or fame. It was just in their nature, and Chiyo was not going to be an exception. But as she closed her eyes, something was not right. She had gripped her arm, but when he asked if she was okay, there was no response.

Trunks called Goten to make sure the ship didn't crash into space debris while Trunks began to shake Chiyo at the shoulders. She was completely conscious. That was a big fear to Trunks. It meant one of two things. She had become handicapped or lost her hearing and sight. Chiyo began to talk. "Help me, Trunks. I…I can't hear or see because of the poison. It spread faster than I thought."

Trunks somewhat sighed. There was a reason for what was happening. He looked over at Goten. He didn't want to do this because the engines were not fully charged, but he didn't really have much of a choice now. "Goten, hit that black button in the left corner. We are going into hyper Goten nodded and did as he was told, Trunks realized how grateful he was that the two girls were in the loft. He didn't need another problem on his plate. Trunks flinched when Chiyo gripped his arm tightly. She smiled. "Thank you. But can you lead me to the couch?"It was then that Trunks realized that Chiyo was one of the smartest people he had ever met. He held her hand as he led her to the couch and watched her curl up into a ball and drift to sleep. They both had kept their calm in a seemingly bizarre situation. He spotted a blanket folded in the corner of the ship across from the couch. It had a sticky note on it. "Chiyo is going to need this. -your mother" For once, Trunks thanked his mother. He draped the blanket over her as her figure quickly got lost in it. Once again, Trunks couldn't help but marvel at her.

Suddenly, Goten hollered from inside the cockpit. "Trunks, I think you need to take back control."Trunks took one more glance at her before heading back to the pilot's seat. He sat down and took back control over his vessel. He looked at the distance separating them from Veneta. It was probably only a twelve hour distance if nothing went wrong. That was not much time, and he figured that he might be able to get it down to ten hours if he did it right.

* * *

Vegeta finished his one millionth sit-up as he took a break to get water. This scenario was completely stupid. He had heard of such poison that was in the sword, and at any moment, she was going to lose her senses of hearing and sight. He suddenly punched the ground. He never wanted to see his sister again. She never embraced her true heritage, and that was a disgrace. She had talent, but she never applied it. It was such a waste of a Saiyan. At least Chiyo knew it as well.

Vegeta sighed. He was exactly like her at that age. Well, he was a little rougher around the edges, but the same attitude was there.

The ship's speed suddenly increased. It must have already begun.

He sighed as he mumbled to himself. "This is absurd."


	9. Return

Chiyo woke up to darkness. The kind of darkness that shook her off of her game. She had truly hoped to last a little longer. She knew that Kanta had the cure waiting for her upon the ship's arrival to Veneta. She lightly sighed. Now, he was going to look like a bigger hero to the public She didn't want to be a pawn in his political game anymore. Yet as she felt her way up the couch in order to be in a seated position, she came to the realization that she would have to play in it for a little bit longer.

Unlike almost everyone else that had fallen into this state of blindness and deafness, Chiyo was not terrified of it. She made herself have a calm demeanor. She wasn't going to appear weak, not even in a state like this. If she seemed scared, the rest of the people on board this ship would react in the same manner. She simply sat there, hoping they were close to Veneta. This darkness was getting on her nerves. Hearing herself breathe was annoying after awhile.

Trunks sat in his pilot chair slightly shaky. He wasn't actually sure what he was going to do. He didn't know any of the details of the side effects of this thing. Poison? Who would even think to use such a powerful device just to get her to come back to Veneta? Whoever this ambassador was, he knew battle tactics, and that quality was never a good thing when you were on the receiving end.

Trunks sighed as he stood up and placed the ship on auto-pilot. He left the cockpit leaving Goten slouched in the background. He left slowly walking up the few stairs with precision. As he sat down against the wall that was across from the couch, he saw Chiyo maneuver her way into a seated position. It was almost surreal how calm she was. It was as if she had been deaf and blind her entire life. As he saw her fiddling with her necklace, he slowly stood up. He decided that all he could do for her now is sit by her.

As he sat down to be at her level, he looked into her eyes. They were the prettiest shade of green he had seen, but they seemed so lifeless. He gripped her shoulder lightly and watched her put her hand on top of his. Her smile broke through the awkward silence held between them. He knew she knew it was him. And in some way, that was comforting.

Vegeta knew something was different as he flew upstairs. There was a calmer demeanor, which with the mixture of people was not common. As he casually looked around the area, he noticed that Chiyo gave no response to his entrance. He sighed distastefully.

If he had been in her situation, he would have lasted longer. A lot longer. She was a weakling. He could tell by her fight with those elite warriors of Veneta. There was more than enough room for improvement in her. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the nearby mini refrigerator. He looked intently at his son before speaking. "She went blind and deaf due to the poison. Don't try to get her attention. She doesn't even know who you are."Trunks looked over at his father and then looked into the cockpit to see that they were only thirty minutes away from Veneta. "She knows who I am, father." It struck Vegeta as odd to hear that tone of voice coming from his son. It was stern and steady, much unlike any way he had spoken to Vegeta before. Vegeta was not pleased with it. He leaned against wall, eyeing down his son from across the room. "I wouldn't get any ideas from that. She's a Saiyan. You're better off with an Earthling."

The ship suddenly thrusted forward sending everyone in the same direction. Chiyo fell to her knees as she hit the floor hard. The floor was so cold. She internally cursed. Her senses were heightening and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She hated it. Everything felt so sensitive to her. She was hoping this was not going to be a side effect, but she knew it would. She was a Saiyan after all. Every bone in her body was going to overcompensate for her sudden disadvantage. It was not surprising, but the cold empty feeling in the pit of her stomach was making her lose her cool. She wasn't sure of anything. What was happening around her? Trunks quickly leapt into the cockpit, ordering the ship off of auto-pilot. The back control to the landing pad was shot, so he was going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. He was going to have to land it himself. He heard Pan and Bulla screeching in the background. Well, he wasn't sure if it was screeching or nagging and at the moment, he didn't really care. They were close to Veneta. They were close to the cure. He wasn't messing that up. "Shut up back there, and you need to buckle up. This is going to get alittle rough."As he turned his full attention to the challenge ahead of him, he briefly glanced at Goten, who had a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling about? This isn't going to get any easier without a copilot, and seeing that Chiyo is incapable of being one right now, I suggest you pick up her slack."Goten went to the controls and switches necessary before he leaned back again. "This should be no new routine for you. You have been through a lot more difficult situation compared to a shot control. But I guess I would have the same reaction if Valese was experiencing what Chiyo is."

Trunks touched a screen to bring up the closest landing pad to Veneta. It was in a remote place, but it seemed to be slightly overpopulated. He ignored Goten for the sake of saving the argument for later. Though, deep down, Trunks knew Goten was right.

Chiyo sat in the corner of the room, cuddling her knees to her cheeks. She was feeling the vibrations in the floor carefully, studying each person's footsteps. There was nothing else she could do but wait. They would be to Veneta soon, so she had to entertain herself until then. But she was stricken by any odd thought as she released a heavy breath. His hand on her shoulder was so warm and comforting. It reminded her of the prince's. But somehow, it meant more to her than that. As she shook her head out of her dangerous thoughts, she heard familiar steps walking towards her. She had felt a small bump, which she predicted as a smooth landing. The footsteps were confident and yet timid. Strong and yet soft. Demanding and yet not overwhelming. She smiled as she stood up, accidentally bumping into him. He held her shoulders to steady her as they ventured toward the door.

As the door lifted, it exposed the crew to the immense crowd waiting for Chiyo's arrival. Trunks looked in awe. He had a lot of people always watching and waiting for him in the streets outside of Capsule Corporation, but he had never seen this many people to welcome one person home. He felt something brush his arm, and he was shocked to see Chiyo. Even though, he had a feeling it was her. But somehow, it wasn't the Chiyo he had come to know. Her demeanor had turned unbelievably cold and vacant.

Vegeta simply looked out at the scene with discontent. He grunted. "Guess the welcoming committee is here."

Pan and Bulla ran off of the ship's steps with Goten trying to keep up with their pace. As they departed, Chiyo had been pushed out of the way. And yet, she gave no reaction. She just stood back straight up. Trunks was beginning to worry about her. He was wondering what was going on in her head. "Trunks, look out into the crowd. Where's Kanta?""How am I supposed to…""Just shut up and do it!" Chiyo didn't want to yell at him. He was asking a logical question, but she knew that the second Kanta was in view, Trunks would know who he was. Well, that was her hope anyways.

As Trunks surveyed the crowd, he saw a man who stood with a fake smile. He looked like a charmer or at least someone who was constantly making a good first impression. He stood taller than that of lesser morale would have, and there was an ignorance and arrogance around him. His wavy black hair floated behind him as he made his way closer and closer to the ship. Trunks just held tightly onto Chiyo's wrist to give her the signal. This was not going to be good.

Kanta made his way semi-elegantly, waving at all of those whose eyes were glued on the scene unfolding in front of them. He walked with a commander's stride, and that was never a good sign as a fighter. He wore a pale yellow suit that shuffled with him in the wind. Chiyo slipped her hand out of Trunks' grasp. She got the signal and was waiting for the worst. Her heart was fluttering fast in her chest, and she couldn't help but stand frightened in her very breathes. There were so many things that could be happening around her, but she felt Kanta's presence gravitating quickly toward her. His footsteps were harsh and arrogant. They shook her to the very core.

"Hello travelers." His voice was deep. "I'm glad that you have brought our princess back to Veneta." He used the fakest accent to attract the crowd's cheers. A roar came from the scene around them. Kanta pulled a small capsule out of his pocket. He tossed it toward Chiyo's feet, and it rolled to the tip of her shoe. "I won't invade her privacy. What type of fiancé would I be if I did that?"

As he courtesy laughed, the pictures and videos and questions were unleashed. He simply lifted Chiyo's hand into his own. He pecked it and walked down the steps into the crowd, which split as he passed. Vegeta was once again grunted. "No wonder why she doesn't like him. I wouldn't either." Trunks quickly picked up the capsule before Chiyo leaned down to grip it. He clicked the capsule open to reveal a bottle full of some sort of an antidote. Trunks placed it into Chiyo's left hand after unscrewing the top.

Chiyo chugged the bottle as efficiently and quickly as she could. She new the aftertaste came rapidly and did not decease easily. She finished the bottle only to close her eyes from the light that was blinding her. As she opened them, she saw Trunks standing next to her concerned. "Are you okay?"A smile spread across her face. To Trunks, it was a nice sight to see after watching her struggle to keep her tranquil demeanor. "I'm absolutely fantastic." She looked off out of the ship toward the north. She could see the most familiar place to her: the Venetian castle. She sighed as she realized that she could never truly leave this place for long. Though, she could never look back at it the same way after leaving it. "That is, until I get to that place."Vegeta budded in. "You might want to get going then. People here don't fly so that walk will take you awhile. Goodbye."Trunks looked at the corner where Chiyo had fallen against when the ship got rocked. Her capsule case was propped slightly open. He walked slowly over to get it. He closed it with vigor, and he handed it back to its rightful owner. "I'll come with you."Vegeta smirked. "Fine, I guess we are staying then." He was thinking about pushing his point, but as he looked at his son look at Chiyo, he was finding this experience interesting. Trunks looked at his father confused. Vegeta never changed his mind about anything without convincing. There had to be more to it, but Trunks wasn't going to argue. Pan and Bulla smiled at each other as they raced off the ship. Bulla was the one to shout back. "We're exploring this place. See you there."

Trunks looked back at Chiyo who was staring at the castle in the background. "Chiyo, we are in.""Good. I'll make the arrangements when we get there." She gripped her capsule case tightly as she trailed off the ship distractedly. This day was long already, but she knew that it was only getting longer.


	10. Invitation

As Chiyo walked casually into the familiar lobby of the castle, she sighed. She never really planned on returning to her personal hell, but what was done was done. She returned back to her childhood memories of the lobby where she had practically grown up in learning the ways of a proper princess and the conduct of loyalty. This whole place was one huge reminder of how she didn't belong here. It reminded her that her place in this planet was outside its boundaries. If anyone found out what she really was, the welcoming committee would turn into nothing more than a lynch mob. She pushed her hands deep down into her pockets as she continued to the front desk. She briefly looked back to see that Trunks was closely following behind her, and Vegeta was headed to the couches in the lobby social area. She met Trunks' gaze and quickly spun her head around. Her stomach had turned, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling.

"Welcome back, your highness." The lady at the front desk was friendly and alive. She wore the whitest smile that Chiyo had ever seen. Chiyo seemingly smiled back, remembering that she had been employed here for a couple of months and had not been properly introduced to the demanding requirements of her job yet. "Thank you. I need to ask a favor from you." Chiyo placed her hands onto the cool granite top that separated her from the new employee. "That is, if you're not busy.""There is no problem. I can assist you in any way I can." The smile grew wider. Chiyo was slightly shocked that the receptionist had the ability in her. It was weird to see someone actually excited in helping her rather than dreading the fact.

"I need to reserve rooms for a few guests. I need exactly three rooms. Each of them needs to have a living space, kitchen area, and bedroom and bath. I'd prefer them to be the celebrity-level suites if they are available still."

Trunks approached the counter and stood next to Chiyo nonchalantly. He smirked as her voice was so sweet and yet so demanding. It was something that Trunks had never heard before he met Chiyo, and he was not sure that he'd ever hear something like that again in his lifetime. She truly was one of a kind.

The young girl looked through her computer and notes quickly. She seemed scattered but the organization of her clutters was perfectly logical. "Okay. We can manage that. So how long were you wishing to reserve them?"Chiyo looked over to Trunks. That was a question that never struck her when trying to reserve the suites. In all honesty she wasn't sure why he decided to stay. He could have easily decided to leave, but what was the purpose of staying here? If anyone knew he was a Saiyan, they wouldn't hesitate to drive them off the planet. Trunks just smiled at her.

That was the only sign she needed. It was as if she didn't need words to figure out what he was implying. "Pend the date. I am not quite sure how long the stay will be. It's official loyalties business, so I can not release a statement on the reasoning if that makes sense. If the system needs a reason, simply put Jeffrey." Chiyo delicately smiled, and it felt weird draped across her face. Forcing a smile was not her strength. It should have been though after all of the years posing for the public.

The receptionist nodded. "I understand." She typed in the information and turned to face the room keys. She pulled down four of them and handed them to Chiyo. "Please let them know to enjoy their stay."

"Thank you. I will." Chiyo threw one key in Trunks' direction knowing he would effortlessly catch it. "Those are the rooms down the hall from my suite, so if there are any troubles, let me know. You and Goten enjoy yourselves. Everything's on me."

She then walked away from him as she found herself getting hot. This is becoming a regular occurrence for her, and she couldn't figure out why. She tossed the other keys on a table in front of the couch Vegeta was propped in. "There's the keys for you, Pan, and Bulla. They are on the twelfth floor. Everything is on the house." She looked at his facial expression, and she already had an idea of what his response would be.

He stood up roughly and swept the keys into his pockets. "He's interested, but he has never committed to anything for very long." He walked toward the elevator evenly and unnerved. He wasn't going to go any further on the matter.

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt in all of this, my darling." Chiyo felt a steady hug against her back, which was followed by several flashes by photographers, ongoers, and tabloid scum. She felt her anger build up slowly but steadily. How could Kanta be so low down. It was an uncomfortable grip on her waist. Chiyo wanted to turn around and punch Kanta in the jaw just for good measure and slightly for payback. She, however, pushed herself to restrain. It wouldn't look good to the public if she was violent; they didn't know the whole story. Only the two of them did, and honestly, she hoped it would stay that way.

A reporter suddenly approached them, shoving the mircophone close to her face. "Sylvia for SHD34. With her highness' birthday coming up, have you planned the wedding date yet?"Chiyo's heart dropped to the floor. She was upset at the fact that she was stuck in a hate-hate relationship that the whole world thought was perfect. She hated Kanta for who he was and more importantly what he did. He was nothing more than a coward that hid behind a curtain of lies. And unfortunately for him, she knew all the lies he tried to cover up.

"I haven't even thought about it." Chiyo paused for a moment before carefully continuing. The right words were crucial in order to avoid tabloid scandals popping up in the new issue of _Royalty Lines. _She knew that for the time being she had to act like everything was fine when she felt like the plan was crashing violently to the ground. "In life, you have to take everything one step at a time. Reaching and preparing for the birthday ceremony has to be a priority before marriage. Otherwise my reign would not get off to a pleasant start."

Trunks was shocked at the sight unfolding before him. Kanta was infuriating him, and he was not completely sure why. He was doing anything inappropriate to Chiyo, but it was the secure way he held her in his arms as if he was actually interested in her. It was the way he could cover up the horrible things he did in front of Chiyo and act like everything was fine. Trunk didn't realize his fingers had curled into fists when Goten tapped him on the shoulder. "You need to cool it. You know that the second you fight someone, there's no turning back here." He motioned for Trunks to release his fists which Trunks did reluctantly. Goten had a smirk riding in the corner of his lips. "You know you should tell her sometime. I guarantee you that you have a better chance than he does. Who knows, you may even score royalty." He laughed until Trunks looked at him seriously.

Trunks' gaze went back on Chiyo. Even with a slight scowl on her face, she was stunning. She was brilliantly poised in the most uncomfortable situation which she had demonstrated more than once to him. It occurred to him that there was no "chance" with her because she wasn't someone who would be swept off her feet or could be obtained. "It would never work."

Chiyo knew she was completely lying, but as Kanta released his grip, kissed her on the forehead, and stood in the limelight, she felt her sense of independence slip out of her hands. She had no choice in the direction her life was going to take, and her one chance at happiness was fading miserably slowly. She quickly turned away from all the cameras and headed for the elevators. Her bedroom was the only sacred place she had left.

Trunks felt a shove from his best friend. "Go cheer her up." Goten obviously didn't get it at all, but Trunks trotted in her direction anyways. He enjoyed her company even if there was no chance of going past being friends.

As Chiyo pushed the up button, she felt a different embrace on her shoulder. It was warming and caring. It was everything that she had never felt. She twisted her body to see Trunks standing strong and tall in front of her. His hand was propped on her shoulder, and she simply smiled. The elevator dinged, and the doors flew open before Chiyo regained her composure.

"Princesses first." Trunks nervously started laughing, and Chiyo couldn't help but follow suit. He had made her relax more and realize that there was always a silver lining to everything. They trailed into the elevator, and Chiyo slowly hit the button for their floor. She tried to keep an upbeat outlook on her current predicament, but it was getting more and more difficult as the seconds passed. She had to reorganize her plan that took her years to develop.

Trunks lovingly glanced at her and realized that her brief happiness was fading quickly. "So, what are your plans now? I mean, you had a plan thought out when you went to Earth, so I'm sure you've already got one. Am I correct?"Chiyo smiled lightly. He gave her more credit than she deserved. Normally, it was the other way around for her. "Well, my plan took years to plan out, and now I have about a month before the birthday ceremony. Seems a little unfair to compare the plans because this one will be difficult to actually pull off." She saw the doors open to reveal the familiar lobby that she passed thousands upon thousands of times. She walked confidently through the halls to direct Trunks to his room. "This is your place. Everything is complementary so enjoy it while you can." She turned across the hall to her room. She slid the key into the slot and turned it.

"So I'm right across from you? How'd it work out like that?" Trunks approached his door, but looked over his shoulder to see Chiyo one last time.

"Thank Jeffrey. He is quite a miracle worker. He's my assistant and one of the only people I can still trust." She smiled. "Well, you're one too."

Trunks stood stunned for a few seconds. He was sure how to respond to that. He simply twisted the key slowly. He looked back at her longingly. "I'm glad you do. I'm always here for you."

Chiyo opened her door, and she heard his door slowly creaking as he shut it. "Trunks, would you like to come over?" She internally cussed at herself. It was like the words were impulsive. She was hoping that he would say that he had something to do, but she knew that wasn't the case.

Trunks' smile grew as he answered. "I'd love to."

Chiyo sighed as she invited him in. It was just the two of them in a room fit for royalty. Ironically, Chiyo had no idea what they would do here. She hoped for the best, expected the worst. She didn't want to let her feelings out all at once, but with him, she knew she would. As she closed the door behind him, she caught his scent. She was going to risk it.


	11. Awakening

There was a calming silence between Trunks and Chiyo, but it was the kind of silence that made them both uneasy. Nothing in their lives was claming, As Chiyo examined her own quarters, she unintentionally frowned. The suite was a huge area complete with a full kitchen, huge master bath, a lavish living room section, a decent kitchen, an enormous king-sized bed in the corner, topped off with an immense walk-in closet. "I'm sure you can find anything you'd like to drink in the fridge behind the island in the kitchen. Help yourself to any food you'd like as well."

Trunks simply nodded as he made his way to the open kitchen. Ever since they arrived on Veneta, Chiyo sounded so proper and formal that it was starting to make him sick. He wanted to see Chiyo for the casual, friendly person he had seen on Earth, but with every word she spoke here, she seemed more distant and reserved.

He opened up the massive fridge to see an endless array of food and drinks to choose from. He paused to look at the contents for a few seconds, noticing the large variety of alcohol as well. He then started to search for Chiyo as he picked up the soda can. She was undoubtedly in the closet, so Trunks gave her privacy. "So you drink often?"

As he opened the can of soda, he heard it sizzle and poop, but there was no reply to his question. Slightly embarrassed, Trunks took it as a sign to be quiet. In the silence, he took note of the serene surroundings. It didn't fit Chiyo's personality in any way. It was too royal and proper to be hers. She was wild and untamed, only as polite as society needed her to be. In his opinion, this suite must be her own personal prison.

As she pulled her t-shirt over her head and emerged from the closet, Chiyo looked at the half-Saiyan with content. He saw that this place didn't suit her as well. "Trunks, to answer your question from earlier, I only drink on special occasions. Those are all gifts from around the universe." She noticed a small smirk glide onto Trunks' face. She breathed in semi-heavily. She thought that she would have the upper hand on her planet. She tried to act like it wasn't bothering her, but she felt a knot in her stomach when he looked directly at her.

"What exactly constitutes as a special occasion to you, Chiyo?" He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was almost intriguing how he actually cared about how he said her name. Unlike how Goten said a girl's name, Trunks put effort into the prefixes, suffixes, the pronunciation, and even the tone of voice when it came to Chiyo.

Chiyo just walked into the kitchen, heading toward the fridge that was full of everything she despised. She wanted her suite to reflect herself. Not an image of what she should have been or how the world viewed her. But as she reached for the champagne from Galickaga, a world known for its selection of rich alcohols, she looked at Trunks who was headed for glassware in a cabinet. He knew this wasn't where she was meant to be. He knew that she hated every breathe she took on this stuffy planet. She knew he knew that she was everything short of royalty, but as he turned around with two wine glasses instead of the proper glassware, for the first time in her life, Chiyo felt like a princess.

* * *

As Vegeta opened the door to his personal suite, he reached for the light switch. As the entire place progressively sparkled in the newly-found light, he stood in momentary awe. The room was unpleasantly familiar. Even the smell of the suite left a distaste in his mouth. It has a huge foyer and marble floors, an open kitchen and high ceilings, a large closet and master bathroom, an immense entertainment center and fake wood-covered fireplace; they all reminded him of the past he desperately tried to forget: the place where he grew into a young warrior under his father's watchful eye. Vegeta smirked knowing that this was his sibling's doing. She banned Saiyans from her planet, and yet, she kept their traditions alive. It was ironic and sad in Vegeta's opinion. In a civilization, you had to accept the bad details with the good ones. He made his way to the couch as memories started to flood back to him. He had suppressed them long ago, and these memories traveled back to his older sister.

_The young prince entered the room only upon his father's request. Even in his youthful and rebellious stage, he knew not to disobey the king; however, as he spotted his older non-conforming, peace-desiring sister in front of him, Vegeta highly considered it. She made him disturbingly furious even for a race known for such behavior._

_"Hello there, brother." Her voice was harmonic, and no Saiyan's voice should sound sweet and appealing to the ear. It was unnatural, and the prince was well-practiced in correct Saiyan habits. He chose not to acknowledge her presence because doing so might encourage her to continue the disorderly ways._

_The king simply gazed upon his children. With one, he felt pride and as much admiration as a Saiyan father could display, but with the other, he felt a hatred slowly build up in the depths of his heart. His wife had tried to restrain these feelings; unfortunately, it was of no use. The only way to end it was to send her away. And just to avoid this tragedy from happening twice, he brought his son in for good measure. "Veneta, you have acted unacceptably. There is no tolerance I can exhibit towards you anymore. What power would I have if I made exceptions to the rules I have set up?"_

_Vegeta noticed that for the first time, Veneta stood with a Saiyan pride. "I understand, father. Where am I being sent to for my test?" Vegeta stared at her in complete and mind-numbing awe. She so easily accepted her terrible fate. If he was in the same position, he would avoid it at any cost. It meant failure, and with failure, a dose of shame. There was no Saiyan like his sibling, and Vegeta was grateful for that._

_The strong-willed king looked at his daughter slightly different now. She exhibited no fear, and instead, she had a noble courage. He smirked, realizing that there was a small strand of Saiyan pride left in her. "Your mission is to annihilate an entire planet within the next year. Two others, a non-bearing couple, will be assisting you." The high power paused for a moment to look at his son who looked extremely bored by the conversation. "If you fail, you will be executed. The small planet has no name, but the mission should be easily completed. Do you understand the conditions?"_

_The princess simply nodded, and as she finished, the couple was led into the room. Vegeta caught a glimpse of them, analyzing their every motion. As he did so, he pitied them a little. Their children would have been truly marvelous warriors and at that an attractive bunch as well._

_"You are all released from my presence." The young prince took the lead. Anywhere was better than those stuffy chambers. And yet, as he trotted out, he felt the burden placed on his shoulders. He was the only one able to figure out how to rule after his father passed away. He stopped several feet outside the room, unknowingly gazing at the sunset. Even a Saiyan found them breathtaking and beautiful._

_"Brother…" Veneta's voice was faint but powerful. It was a weird combination to her brother's senses. He turned to see her bent down, knees almost touching the ground but not quite. She touched her forehead and swept her hand through Vegeta's hair while she kissed his cheek, "You will be a strong Saiyan one day. I have no doubt in that. You may even be a super Saiyan."_

_Vegeta just harshly laughed at her insane proposal. "That is just a myth." _

_Veneta lovingly smiled. "Suit yourself, but you'll get to that legendary status soon enough." __And with that, she got to her feet and started to travel away from her younger sibling. "Just fight for something, for someone, and you'll see."_

There was a large booming knock at the door, and as he approached it, Vegeta wished he had heeded his sister's words with more acknowledgement. Goten stood on the other side of the suite. "Have you seen Trunks? I haven't seen him since we checked in."

Goten's voice was annoying to Vegeta, but this time, he ignored it as he showed a true Saiyan smile. So the couple got lucky. He should have known from the start that she was of elite blood. "I haven't, but have you seen Chiyo either?"

* * *

The champagne was sweeter than Chiyo thought it would be. Most alcoholic beverages she was required to drink out of courtesy left a bitter taste in her mouth. Then again, she could blame the sweetness on her company as well. She was never graced with such pleasant yet interesting company. When he spoke in their conversations, what he said held value to her unlike everyone else. It grabbed her attention, and more importantly, kept her listening to every word.

"Honestly, I don't see why mother has pushed the family business on me." Trunks could feel her presence grow closer to him, but he kept up his thought. "Father would much rather have me train, and I would rather be on a battlefield than fighting against paperwork."

Chiyo giggled lightly at the pun. "You know, your personal assistant should be doing that for you."

Trunks smiled as he finally got her to talk casually. He took another sip of the champagne they shared. It was an unique flavor that suited the casual exchangement between them. "You actually think I have one of those? Within a month, they quit due to the huge workload."

Chiyo just smiled radiantly. "I wouldn't. I saw some of it when I was in your office. It's quite simple really. And if all goes as planned, I'll have a chance to." She brushed her hand against his without thinking of her actions first. They were both seated side by side on the couch in the living room with a comfortable distance between them, but as Chiyo made her move, Trunks smoothly slid over to be inches away from her.

Trunks' smile took her breathe away. "I would like that." He gripped onto her hand lightly so if she wanted to pull away, she easily could. But she didn't pull away; instead, she edged closer, unaware that she was doing so.

Chiyo started to smile as well. She smiled brighter than she thought she ever could and squeezed his hand tightly. Trunks leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She didn't resist or fight back like she had to do in the past. There were more greedy pigs on this dreadful planet than people realized. However, as she pressed her lips tighter to his and gripped the back of his neck, she knew Trunks was not like them at all. He was no Saiyan monster either. He was the one person she trusted enough to lose control to. She let go of her fear and kissed him passionately. She didn't know where their relationship would go, but she savored the moment. It was nice to release everything.

Trunks felt nervous. He didn't know how to react like he thought he would, but she was the one person he could trust in his nervous state. He let go of his ambitions and focused on her as he held onto her wrist in his hand.

The pound on the door made them both jump. Goten's voice on the opposite side, however, made them both furious. "Hey, anybody in there?"

Chiyo sighed as she released her grip on Trunks and went to open the door. "Hi Goten." She tried to sound friendly enough, but by the look on his face, she had miserably failed.

"Should I leave?"

Goten almost turned away, but Trunks' voice echoed through the room. Although Trunks wanted to be with Chiyo alone, he knew Goten would get a false idea of what happened. Or he feared that he might actually get the right idea this time."Come on in. Chiyo was about to tell me her new plan for getting off Veneta. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you listened to it too."

With that, Chiyo looked into Trunks' calming eyes, realizing she was very fearful of the feelings twisting in her guts. She was frightened that she would somehow lose him. She smiled anyways as she led Goten to the living room. "I guess the more, the merrier." As Goten found a seat on a laid-back leather chair, Trunks and Chiyo looked at each other and smirked. They both knew that her statement was nothing but a big fat lie.


	12. Hidden Meanings

Chiyo sat there for a few moments, trying to figure out how she was going to word her plan so that it would make sense to her audience. During the few hours since she had been on Veneta, she had come up with a crazy basis for her new plan. Last time she had made a defensive move, hoping that if she laid low, she would avoid her current predicament. Now, in order to succeed, she was going to have to play offensively. She was going to have to show everyone on Veneta that she wasn't fit to rule.

"I think I'm going to have to do something I wouldn't normally do." Chiyo spoke firmly. She had a way of pulling it off. It was a delicate balance between firm and demanding, but Chiyo achieved it beautifully.

"So you mean that you leave your home planet to go into hiding on a daily basis?" Goten had sipped too much of the champagne, and it was beginning to show.

"Precisely." Chiyo didn't miss a beat. "I'm going to stay for my birthday celebration."

"You can't do that…" Trunks stopped before his words got him into trouble.

"And why not?" In all reality Chiyo knew what was going on inside his head; she just wanted to test him. Why exactly was he so opposed to the idea?

Trunks looked down. "That means Kanta is your date, and he gets more public attention than his over-sized ego should be allowed." The reason he was shocked at her plans lied in between the lines. He couldn't take it if he saw Chiyo with Kanta. He would get too angry to control his actions.

Chiyo smiled. "I was getting to that, ya know."

Goten chimed in like a parrot, repeating her words with the same tone. Trunks rolled his eyes at his best friend. When Goten was drunk, he got extremely sloppy and annoying.

Chiyo quickly continued. "That's the part that makes the plan works so well. I won't go with Kanta. He is the planet's obvious suitor for me, but if I go with someone else, it will cast some doubt on our so-called relationship. Maybe even enough to distrust him." Her Saiyan smirk spread across her lips like a raging fire spread through a small house. "Or better yet, they will distrust me."

"And what happens if tabloids twist the story, and whoever you go with becomes the best choice. It glorifies you, but it doesn't get you out of ruling." Trunks wanted her plan to be air tight and precise. Nothing could go wrong. One bad step meant the end to any chance she had of getting out of her situation. Two minds on the plan were better than one.

"Oh, that is a simple thing to fix." Chiyo was brilliant in the way she became three steps ahead of everyone in milliseconds. As a Saiyan woman, it gave her strength when she was physically weaker than a person. "We will just let them find out that the suitor is a Saiyan."

"I'm guessing of us is going to be your escort to the birthday celebration then." Trunks sounded so matter-of-factly about the whole situation. He knew where this adventure, and he wasn't quite sure where he was prepared for it or not. He was always the good guy; he had never been on the other side.

Goten blurted out of turn once again but having an opinion that was louder than it had been all afternoon. "Trunks should be it. He has a lot more chemistry with you than I ever could have with you, Chiyo."

There fell a silence between the three of them. They each knew that the reality was. The plan was set with no objections. From that point on, there was no turning back.

As it seemed to do, a knock on the door broke the moment. Chiyo, once again, went to answer it, surprised to see Jeffrey standing in its wake. "You're about twenty hours early, Jeffrey." Chiyo's chipper tone faded as Pan and Bulla came into view beside him. Jeffrey was upset, and Jeffrey never got upset. He always just stated the facts without any expressions. For a race so similar to humans, the Orbons held little emotions. That was until they were pissed off. "What's they do?" Jeffrey eyed Chiyo carefully. "The correct form of that question is 'What did they do?' Where have you been? You never forgot proper English." He shook his head as he gently pushed the two girls forward by their collars. "Never mind that. I caught these two young ladies in top-secret, code-encrypted areas of the castle. I can guarantee you that this incident has something to do with Princess Rayelle." He sighed. "I will never understand why the queen taught her all of that information. It is crazy really."

Chiyo looked at Pan and Bulla, motioning them inside with a careful head motion. "I will take care of it. I assure you of that, Jeffrey."

Before she could move, Jeffrey stopped the door. "Just like you would take care of the colors of your celebration. Just like you would take of all the foreign affairs." He sounded cruel on purpose. It was his job to make Chiyo feel shitty enough to do her requirements of her unwanted position.

Chiyo just sighed deeply. "My dress will be a light purple with a tint of orchid and violet. Let Farrah prepare it. She knows my measurements than any tailor in the area. As for foreign affairs surrounding the celebration, send invitations with lilacs. Well, our equivalent of the flower. Send my dearest apologies for the late arrival. The colors will be gold, silver, purple, red, and accents of black. Get the staff to work on it in the ballroom as soon as Leia comes up with a premise." She closed the door slowly as Jeffrey backed up. "I will see you tomorrow morning, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey turned and walked away. He had watched Chiyo grow up since she was seven. He knew her tendencies, so he knew that if he kept talking, she would tune out every word. He took out a pad of paper and wrote down everything Chiyo had told him mere seconds ago. Luckily, Orbons had impeccable memories. But as he wrote down the word purple, he stopped. Every celebration that Chiyo ever had was gold, silver, and black, and she always dressed as if she was headed to a funeral. He sighed, knowing she had another plan up her sleeve. He didn't stop her or even attempt to, mainly for two reasons. One was because she was stubborn and go through with it somehow; another was because he didn't trust Kanta either. The courtship's reality was bound to show up eventually.

Jeffrey picked up his pen again and continued to write details down. He tried to figure out who was in the room with Chiyo, but he only got a glimpse of purple hair. At that, he smiled, which was much unlike himself. But he couldn't help it. Chiyo was a true genius in his eyes. Breaking off a courtship for another was brilliant. Plus, it would be frowned upon, which was what Chiyo wanted all along. Unlike everyone else on Veneta, Jeffrey had seen sides of Chiyo no one could possibly dream about.

* * *

Chiyo watched as Pan and Bulla sat on her love seat in the living room. It was like she had to watch their every move to make sure that they didn't get into trouble.

"So how did you two manage to get in trouble within the first few hours we're here? Must be a new record." Trunks' voice was relaxed as if it was a regular occurrence.

Pan suddenly got defensive like she was being accused of murder. "We had some help this time! It wasn't just us! Rayelle did it!"

Bulla simply crossed her arms and relaxed. Chiyo could tell that Vegeta and Bulla were related. His attitude was written all over her DNA even though her appearance leaned towards her mother. "She's right. We didn't know it was high security because she accessed it so easily."

Goten, still in his drunken stupor, opened his mouth. "Who is this Rayelle person? It's like I'm supposed to know who she is already." Chiyo just smirked. "Well, it's because you should. She's one of the seven princesses. Generally, in this queen hood and in other planet's ruling systems, the princes or princesses each have a different background and a certain talent. Rayelle is a human like all of your mothers, but she is unbelievable when it comes to technology. She knows everything when it comes to computers, entry codes, barriers, and well, you get the point." Chiyo looked at Trunks whose strong vocals vibrated louder than she expected.

"So Chiyo, then what is your talent?" Trunks was interested in her answer partly because her real talent, fighting, was not approved on this planet. He wanted to know how this world viewed heir future leader and how far from the truth their perception was.

Chiyo paused for a moment. Her true talents had never been revealed to the public. "They think I have good leadership skills. Appartently, good enough to run an entire planet." She smiled bravely. "what's funny is that I was never asked if I wanted to take the throne, It was simply handed to me on a silver platter."

It wasn't a pity party for herself, and everyone even the drunken idiot knew it wasn't. It was simply a fact of life that Chiyo had to deal with, and she was used to dealing with it. However, the premise of having no choice left an anger in her eyes and a fire in her heart. That was obvious. Chiyo turned towards the door. "Would you guys like to get something to eat?"

In a semi-unison response, Pan, Bulla, and Trunks answered by a nod of their heads. Goten simply got up and opened the door, heading for his suite after everyone entered the hallways. "Have fun. I'm gonna chill here for a while." And with that, Goten accidentally slammed the door.

Pan and Bulla were next to change their minds. As Pan headed in the other direction, Bulla followed suit. "We'll catch up with you two lovebirds later." Bulla waved his hand back and up in the air. "And we won't get in trouble this time."

As they turned the corner, Trunks generously gave Chiyo a smile. "I guess it's just the two of us again." Chiyo's smile crept onto her face. She enjoyed her time with Trunks. She didn't have to fake anything. "I guess so. Funny how things worked out like that." She approached the elevator, which opened before she could push the button. As they entered, she pushed the button for the fifth floor. She looked at Trunks soon after. "I know the best quaint burger joint in the food court. It's not as good as ones on Earth, but it's the next best thing.

Trunks looked into her eyes and started laughing. "You must really enjoy greasy food."

"No, that's not it." Chiyo looked up as she grasped the handrail. "It just reminds me of someone I'm fond of." As the doors crept open, Chiyo looked over the food court and in the far left corner, there it stood: Chuy's Burgers. She looked back at Trunks as she tugged on his arm. "Come on, slow poke."

As her smile radiated over her features, Trunks realized it was the first time Chiyo had sincerely smiled in public since their arrival. And people noticed it too.

Suddenly, the smile was wiped completely off her face. Chiyo saw Kanta in the middle of the food court. He sat among his elite, socializing like always. Chiyo felt her heart sink to the floor. Any airiness was gone, and Trunks took note. As he reached out to touch her shoulder, a quiet voice interrupted.

"Chiyo, is that you?" A pretty petite blond with deep blue eyes wrapped Chiyo in an embrace. She was tiny and looked like she would break at the slightest touch. She was extremely fair-skinned. Trunks had to admit that she was a pretty little thing, but as he turned his attention to Chiyo. To him, pretty was simply a word in comparison. "I have missed you, Chiyo."

Chiyo patted Shel's back. "I bet you did." Shel was a kind hearted soul that should be the queen, but Chiyo was older. She was stunning, and luckily, Chiyo was able to find a sensible guy for her. The perfect boyfriend, and now, a better fiancée. Shel looked at her advisor who pointed at his watch. Chiyo knew Shel couldn't be that late. "You have somewhere to be. We will catch up later."

Shel graciously started to walk off. "That we shall." She looked at Trunks and smiled. She knew of him, but hearing Chiyo's stories and seeing him were two different things. "It is nice to meet you, Trunks. I have heard a lot about you." She turned at that point and headed for a conference room. Trunks smirked. "And can I ask how she even knows my name?"

Chiyo smirked back. "I had to tell a few people about my last plan. I wasn't getting off this planet without some help." She kept walking with a confident stride now. "Anyways, I had to let her know she was ready to be a queen."

Trunks looked at her in awe. It was moments like these that he found Chiyo breathtaking. It reminded him of how she looked the first time they met. He got a glimpse of the real Chiyo and he enjoyed it. "No surprise there."

As Chiyo continued walking towards the burger joint, she saw Aurora around a corner. She suddenly was slipped into Chiyo's path. Chiyo sighed as she bent down to be eye level with the eight-year-old girl. "I know you have questions, don't you?"

Trunks watched the scene unfold. For a Saiyan, she was so gentle. It was spooky to him. She was so motherly to everyone when she should be worrying about herself. It was reminiscent of what Goku used to do.

Aurora interrupted his thoughts. "What is your reasoning for returning? You must become queen now, and that is not the best scenario for Veneta. The ambassador will take control of two parts of the trinity." Aurora's silver eyes shined against her blue skin, and her silver hair sparkled down her back as streams of light touched it.

Trunks looked at the two in bewilderment. "What's the trinity?"

Aurora looked Trunks over. "Chiyo, why did you bring their kind here? There could be major consequences for that. What was your reasoning?"

Chiyo sighed heavily, making her slight anxiety for this situation clearly apparent. "Trunks the rule of trinity is the system of our government. The queen set it up to avoid a tyranny. The king or queen is pretty much the head and voice to the people, the ambassador takes care of all military and intergalactic affairs, and the reasoning is the chapter that shows the logic in situations. The reasoning helps secure balance within the trinity, and Princess Aurora here will take her spot there not too long from now. Chiyo kept her eye contact on Aurora. "I was forced to come back. The elite under Kanta's direct rule poisoned with the cure being only here. Don't worry though," She smiled encouragingly at the young princess. "Shel will still take the throne. I have another plan."

Aurora only slightly smiled, unsure of how she was supposed to annotate this information. "But that still does not explain why…" She paused to make sure no one but the three of them could hear her. "Saiyans are involved."

Chiyo gently stroked Aurora's hair behind her ear. " You will figure it out in due time. Trust me on that."

"Trust you? Why would anyone be able to trust someone who runs away from responsibility?" Kanta's voice echoed in Chiyo's eardrums. She hated the cocky and arrogant sound it gave off. But it was, more so, that he never backed it up like Saiyans did. He simply basked in the glory that Chiyo knew the prince deserved.

Aurora's eyes suddenly turned a light shade of purple. She never heard anything but praise about Ambassador Kanta, but she sensed that there was something evil about him. "You would know. So what is your reasoning for hiding in the midst of your glory? If you cared for Chiyo, you would have searched for her yourself instead of forcing her back by the elite you control."

Trunks was impressed by the young girl's comeback. No kid should have that much rationalism, but his slight astonishment ended as he saw Chiyo stand behind Aurora and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. She was prideful and confident; Trunks saw the ruthless look in her eyes and knew she was getting ready to fight if necessary.

"Now, now, little brat. This is none of your concern. This is between me and my bride to be," He pushed Aurora away from Chiyo's grasp, and Trunks quickly caught the girl until she regained her balance.

As Kanta got steadily closer to Chiyo, a rage built inside Trunks. "Don't touch her." It was a demand, not a request. "Stay away from her."

As Kanta reached for Chiyo's arm to pull her close to him, she slipped behind him to effortlessly elbow his spine. "Stop it, Trunks. It's not like he could touch me even if he wanted to." Chiyo's confidence was soaring to new heights. "Now, now, douche bag. I suggest you go back to whatever fake duties you need to attend unless you want me to strip you of the little manhood you actually have."

Kanta stood upright after his blow hit him towards the ground. "You have gotten stronger, but watch your back. The elite are everywhere. And I control them." He walked off slowly, which pissed Chiyo off even more.

So in retaliation, she laughed harshly at his comment. It was a brutal, Saiyan laugh that seemed to empower her. "Soon, Kanta, they won't be. You will never be king, and I guarantee Aurora will have no mercy on you after today."

Kanta kept walking, soon to be a distant blur in the food court. She turned towards Trunks, and all of the rage quickly dispersed. She kissed Aurora's forehead as Aurora spoke up. "Are all Saiyans bad, Chiyo?" Chiyo smiled lovingly. "Not the ones here. I promise. Now, go do some logic lessons. I know you haven't finished them yet." Aurora grudgingly nodded and trailed off toward the elevator.

"Thank you for catching her Trunks. I owe you one." Chiyo looked at Trunks and grinned. "You know, I'll pay you back with a burger and a nice, peaceful conversation. How does that sound?" Trunks smirked as he headed towards the join. "Well, it's a start."

* * *

Vegeta chose not to leave the room because the quiet was something he wasn't accustomed to, but as the knock came on the door, Vegeta knew it was too good to last. He trotted to the door and opened it to find his now grown- up sister in its wake.

"We need to talk Vegeta." Her face was soft, but her eyes were demanding.

Vegeta simply nodded and let her into the suite, knowing that his peaceful quiet was soon going to be shredded to bits.


	13. Beginnings

Chapter 13: Realizations

The Saiyan prince stood frozen for a few seconds before completely registering that his sister was actually standing in front of him, but as Veneta entered, he quickly shut the door behind them. Veneta was only a few years older than he was, but it had seemed that she had aged ten times faster. Wrinkles had engulfed her face, leaving her old and battered-looking. Vegeta was astonished. The female Saiyans aged slowly and with much refinement. Chiyo, for instance, looked as though she just turned eighteen when in fact she was Trunks' age.

"Never thought I would see you here." Veneta smiled as politely as she could, but Vegeta could read her unhappiness. "To tell you the truth, I thought I would never see you again." She went to hug Vegeta, but he slyly denied it.

"But I am sure that catching up wasn't why you came to see me. You need my help in some way." Vegeta smirked. "It has to be a personal matter because my strength and powers are banned on _your planet."_

_Veneta simply continued, acting phased by her brother's comments. "I noticed that Chiyo has been spending a lot of time with my nephew lately," she paused, pondering about how to word her sentences without offending Vegeta, "which would be fine if she wasn't a Saiyan. She is destined to take the throne, and she can not find out about her heritage. I mean, Kanta is the best choice to keep her in check, and well, Trunks is a flight risk."_

_Vegeta interrupted rudely. He wasn't much of a matchmaker, but he was certainly wasn't a heartbreaker. "Just get to what I am supposed to do about it. It's the Saiyan attraction. Trunks may only be half, but it still runs deep in his veins."_

"_I need you to separate them, brother." Veneta interrupted just as smoothly as her brother did. "I need her to focus elsewhere. She needs to know her role as queen. She does not need to know that she possesses a crazy amount of Saiyan blood!" Vegeta once again showed his smirk. He knew the truth about the young Saiyan Chiyo, but his sister was completely oblivious to what Chiyo knew about herself. His sister only knew what she wanted to, and that, to Vegeta, was a damn shame. "So you placed the no Saiyan policy to protect her. That was quite a gesture, but you have never experienced Saiyan attraction before. Nothing can separate the two expect them. It is their decision, and not even the king of Saiyans could change it. When one Saiyan that experienced the attraction was sentenced to death, the other one wanted to die as well. So, tell me, what makes you think his son will even attempt it?"_

_He looked his sister directly in the eyes to see her rage start to build. "Especially when my son found a decent one to be attracted to."_

_She knew he had a few valuable points in his defense, but Veneta wasn't going to hear of it. She needed his help desperately. "Because I have control here. The whole planet can turn on you in an instant. They can go after your daughter too." Veneta saw the small fit of rage rise inside Vegeta, but it quickly receded. He could now control his temper, and Veneta was utterly impressed. _

"_First off, I am a Saiyan. No one scares me. If your so-called elite are the strongest fight, you are shit out of luck in defeating me. And I guarantee that my daughter is the last person you should go after." Confidence radiated over Vegeta, causing his sibling to turn away. "Be that as it may, my brother, I am simply asking you to try. It is for the sake of this planet." Veneta's ruthless side disappeared almost instantly, and it made Vegeta want to laugh. He knew she couldn't mean for very long._

"_Sister, I would if there was any shot at changing their minds, but there isn't. Trunks is mesmerized by her, or else I wouldn't be here right now. And unfortunately for you, she feels the same. Now, nothing can stop that." Vegeta hated that realization because it reminded him of Bulma. She was as close to a Saiyan woman as it got. Begrudgingly, he was starting to miss her._

_Veneta opened the door and held a tight grip on the knob before she exited. She was enraged. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She slammed the door violently. _

_Vegeta never imagined that his sister would turn out to be so bitter. There were no signs of such behavior on their home planet. It was as if, through the years, their outlooks had switched places. As he heard the door slam shut, he viewed a phone on a side table. Talking about the Saiyan attraction made him want to hear her voice. She was his constant reminder to go home as soon as possible. That, and whatever Veneta was planning would not be easy to handle. Vegeta sighed as he sat down on the couch. Where was Kakarot when he was actually needed?_

_There was a part of Veneta that knew this decision was wrong. However, as she made her way deeper into her chambers, she pushed the feeling aside. She had to do what she needed to in order to get the result she wanted. She smiled as her strong, swift-minded ambassador entered. He bowed at her presence. "You sent for me, your highness?"_

"_I did, Kanta." Her smile had been wiped from her face before she proceeded. "I have an important mission that must not be revealed outside of these walls."_

_Kanta simply smiled with genuine sincerity. "Of course, my lady. What do I need to do?" He paused for a moment before asking his next question. "Is there another royalty I need to take care of?"_

"_In a way, yes, but not by killing her." Veneta looked at the glass ceiling. The sun was setting, and the view was splendid. It was ironic to her. This task was going to be given at the most beautiful time of the day. "I need you to make sure Chiyo separates from Trunks. Use whatever methods you like. Just do it quickly." She waved him off, and Kanta left without a word._

_As the queen sat on her royal chair, she realized she has turned into the one person she never wanted to become: her father. Veneta noticed the sun set quickly that night._

_Chiyo wasn't sure why she had gotten so attached to Trunks, but here they both were. They sat in her suite, which had the best view of the sunset in the whole castle. It was the one good thing she could really remember about Veneta after the prince's death. And that was what worried her. She had to be prepared for, at any second, Trunks not being there anymore. _

_She sighed as the sun went down in an unique fashion. It had been so long since she actually watched the sunset. Let alone with someone else. And as she glanced over to see Trunks, she noticed that he wasn't exactly looking at the sunset; he was looking at her. "What?"_

_Trunks observed her facial expressions. She had seemed so calm through the whole process. With her fate as she knew it resting in the balance of how one plot ended, she was collected and her mindset was clear. It was quite weird to see a woman acting so sensible. He was constantly surrounded by women of the irrational sort such as his mother, his sister, and most prominently, Pan. Chiyo was a mystery he couldn't seem to solve. And oddly enough, he was okay with it. _

_As there always seemed to be, a booming sound on the door interrupted both of their thoughts. Chiyo simply walked to the door nonchalantly, somehow knowing who was on the other side of the door. _

_As she peeked the door open, Farrah rushed in and started setting up her sewing utensils, ignoring everyone else's presence. Farrah was one of the other princesses that Chiyo had been raised alongside with. She was tan-skinned, much darker than the rest of them. Her brunette curly hair flowed to mid-back with curls that would make any woman jealous to have. Her outlook on life was realistic, and Chiyo turned to Farrah with any problems that Aurora's analyzing couldn't make out. "So, before you push me out of the room, I have to get your measurements for the dress that won't be black and bleak this year. And my question for that is what's your reason?" She peered up at Chiyo and out of the corner of her eye spotted a shade of purple that was eye-opening. She whirled around to see his expression eye-to-eye. He was blatantly surprised by her presence. Obviously, he wasn't from around here. From around the planet. _

"_Well, hello there." She spoke in a rather promiscuous tone to bring attention to herself. Whoever he was, he was handsome. And more than likely strong from the looks of his arms that seemed to waterfall down to his wrists. "And who might you be?" Farrah faced Chiyo who still stood close to the door. She smiled knowingly at Chiyo. _

_Before Trunks had time to answer, Chiyo spoke up, slightly embarrassed by Farrah's reaction. Was he really that great? Or was she imagining it? "That's Trunks. What measurements do you need?" _

_Farrah just sighed. "Alright. I need bust measurements, the seam measurement, and shoulder-width…do I really need to go on?" Chiyo shook her head. "No, where would you like me to stand?" _

_Farrah directed her towards a mirror that hung on Chiyo's wall. "Right there." She smiled as she saw Chiyo walk over to the area pointed at. "And I'm going to need you to take off your clothes for the most accurate measurements."_

_Trunks went into a slight fantasy over Chiyo. He had seen her with a top off before, but not her entirety. Really not even with her knowledge of doing so. As Trunks cheeks blushed a violent red, Chiyo's face went into shock. "You've never had to do that before. What changes it now?"_

_Farrah simply smiled at her sister's distress. "Every year you ask for the same black dress that fits with an outward flow. This year, however, you left the dress up to me. And it'll be fitted, and my best work yet. I need the most accurate measurements to achieve it."_

_Chiyo just sighed heavily and ininvertedly gazed at Trunks. This was going to get awkward, but they had already experienced multitudes of them. She turned her back to him. She simply undressed to her bra and panties hoping to forget this moment._

_On the other hand, Trunks couldn't think otherwise. He stared at her body with curves in all the right places. Farrah stared at him and smiled graciously. His stare was sincere at her victim. As she finished the measurements and told Chiyo get dressed, she noticed that Chiyo's gaze went straight to him. Probably involuntarily. She enjoyed that sight._

"_Well, on that note you two, I leave you with my best wishes. I hope your plan, whatever it is Chiyo, works out." She paused for a moment, looking them over. "You would have cute kids." She quickly left them both in shock._

_Chiyo turned completely turned towards Trunks. "Well, that was awkward." Trunks' smile brightened up her mood. "I guess so. But, on the bright side, our kids would be beautiful."_

_Chiyo smiled back at him. "You know, Farrah said they'd be cute, not beautiful."_

_At that, Trunks blushed for the last time he would have for the day. He started to slip towards the door. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Chiyo just giggled. "Okay then." She hugged him before he made his way out. "They would be though." He hugged her back lightly. She smelled perfect. She felt even better than perfect beneath his arms. There was little he could do to stop her surprises. _

_At that the realizations that they were more than they ever expected when she came to Earth to search for help hit their minds. Unfortunately, it scared both of them more than they thought too. This plan could not fail. Well, there was approximately fourty-eight hours to go time. Anticipation came over Chiyo as Trunks let up. Nothing was more real than in this moment. That terrified her._


End file.
